Taylor vs Zoey: The Last Battle
by Squideena
Summary: Zoey's back, Taylor's part of a prophecy, and they both want to get rid of each other. With difficult decisions, very real visions, and her inner animal, Taylor will defeat Zoey and be free... or will she?
1. Author's Note

**Hi guys! So, here's book two! Before reading, I have to point out several things:**

**~I suggest reading the first book.  
~I shall try to post at least one chapter every day.  
~Continuing on is a short summary of book one: "Taylor, meet the Turtles"**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

_** Taylor, a 14-year-old orphan girl, is a freshman at Orange Hills High. One day, after following her best friend April to the sewers, she discovers that four mutant turtles are residing where her friend keeps going off to. After a short battle between her and Raphael, she is accepted. Later on, she develops feelings for two of the Turtles, but won't believe it.**_

_**Time passes, and as she is about to eat a spoonful of Ice Cream Kitty's 'hair' (whipped cream), she feels a sharp pain in her body and begins to transform. She turns into Zoey, a voice that was once inside her head and found a way to take over Taylor's body. Zoey knocks out Splinter, saying it was her job, then lets Taylor have her body back.**_

_**After this happens, none of the Turtles want to be around her, until one night she tells Leonardo what had happened, After saying he believes her, they kiss. Time flies, and Zoey gets separated from Taylor, saying she loves Raphael and Taylor blacks out after fighting her. Once Taylor wakes up, she finds out that Zoey kidnapped Raph.**_

_**She wants to get him back(being that she likes him), but due to the fact that Zoey broke both of Taylor's legs, she must learn to fight in a wheelchair. After a week or two, she sets out after Zoey, thinking that she is alone with Leo. But once they find Zoey, April, Don, and Mikey come out of the trees. Zoey calls after Raph, and he appears, enchanted, not thinking clear.**_

_**Raph hurts his brothers, killing Leo. Taylor sees that Zoey has a lavender glow around her and, seeing Leo die, forms her own electric blue glow. She begs for Raph to come back, to be normal. Raph passes out, but he's un-enchanted. Zoey disappears. After this, Taylor goes around healing her fallen family. Then she flies back to the sewers.**_

**_Splinter is there waiting, asking if everything was alright, he was worried. Everybody walks in, Leo included. Weeks later, as Taylor is remembering Zoey, her dead mother appears as an angel, explaining that Zoey is Taylor, a darker version. Taylor can't believe it, and her mother goes back to heaven._**

**_Two weeks after her mother's visit, Taylor and April are having a picnic in a field. Zoey's voice appears in Taylor's head, saying that she's still there, giving one final threat._**


	2. Chapter 1: The Wooden Crate

It had been a while since I last seen her. She looked more like me now than ever.

"You can't run, Zoey!" I dashed through the trees, flinging branches out of my way.

She smiled at me and ran even faster. I soon caught up, by her side. I pushed her off. She fell off and hit the ground. I jumped down in front of her.

"I told you you can't run." I put my foot on her belly, pinning her down. "Why are you here?"

Zoey's face turned towards me. She only had a mouth and a nose, no eyes. "I came to show you something, dearest Taylor."

"What?" I shoved my foot farther into her belly. She kept smiling.

"A surprise. Just let me up. I promise it won't hurt you."

"I don't think so."

She shrugged. "Okay, then. I shall let myself up." She grabbed my leg and lifted it, then threw it on the ground, jumping up. "Let us go."

She ran again, and I followed. We ran for what seemed like hours. My hair still had a lavender streak in it, Zoey's an auburn streak. She jumped into the trees, her black skirt ruffling.

We soon got to a clearing. The wood animals started their nighttime sounds.

"Here it is." Zoey signaled to something on a rock.

I cautiously walked to the rock. A wooden crate stood on it, covered with gleaming silver chains that were connected by a single periwinkle lock. I passed my hand over it, feeling a presence.

"What kind of trick are you playing at?" I stared at the rock now.

"I play no trick. i found this and thought you should have a look, too." She smiled again. "It is beautiful, is it not?"

"Yeah, sure." I turned around. Night had fallen, and a fire was lit between me and my counterpart. "Did you light that?"

"Light the fire? Of course not."

I passed my hand over the rock. It was smooth except for certain areas. I looked and saw writing engraved on the smooth surface.

"Are you done now, Taylor?" I heard a blade coming out of a sheath. I whipped around- Zoey had a long, slender katana. "Because we really have urgent business, you and I."

I gave her a look, my heart pounding. She slowly walked towards me, katana at her side.

"I knew you were gonna try to kill me. I'm your target, right?" I raised my hands in the air and clenched them. Lightning shot down into my hands, and my electric blue energy had become my weapon.

"Correct."

I grimaced. I ran at her, but stopped abruptly when I got a closer look at the blade in Zoey's hand. She smiled and held up the weapon.

"Ah, so you notice my fancy decoration?" She cackled as thunder rumbled.

Masks. Colored masks. At the end of the handle, an orange mask was partially covered by Zoey's hand. A bit farther up and a purple mask was there. At the top of the handle, a blue mask was tied with a red one.

Lightning flashed above us, and it started to rain. The fire got put out quickly. I had a thought of who's masks those were adorning Zoey's blade, but shook off the thought. Then lightning fell beside my enemy, showing that the blade was already stained with red.

"Why?" I whispered. My weapon had flickered out as I fell to the ground on my knees.

"They were in the way, always so close to you." Zoey frowned. "They had to be terminated."

"Why Raph, then? I thought you loved him."

"He was the first to go. Then Michaelangelo, then Donatello, and I finished with Leonardo. I wish you were there." She smiled at the memory. "The way he looked at me with fear, begging me to stop, looking at his dead kin."

The description was too much to bear. The images came clearly, as if though I was there. I dug my hands into the sodden mud, a fierce wind picking up.

"Oh, and then the recognition. Then the begging for me to kill him too, so he could be with his brothers, then saying no, he still had you." She laughed,and it echoed in my ears. "Oh, I enjoyed it so. But it had to end. So I stabbed him in the side, then he shouted your name as he died."

I couldn't take anymore, and laid in the mud. Zoey put a foot on my head. And raised her weapon.

"Good-bye, Taylor."

* * *

"NOO!" I sat up, sweating bullets. It seemed like it was the middle of the night. I looked at the clock in my new room. 1:00 a.m, it read. I wiped my face with my hands. A shadow rose from the floor.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

He sat on my bed, seeing I had covered my face with my hands. I fell onto his shoulder, and he turned slightly, pulling me into a hug.

"It's okay. It was just a dream." He stroked my hair. I looked up and saw him wrinkle his nose.

"I stink, don't I?"

He laughed softly and blushed as he bit his lip. "A bit. But it doesn't matter. Get some rest." He laid me back down and headed to the door.

"Why were you in my room?" I asked, staring at the ceiling.

He stopped and looked at me. "I was watching you sleep. I guess I dozed off."

"Come here."

He tentatively sat on my bed and laid down next to me. "What?"

"I can't sleep. Stay with me?"

Leo blushed. His eyes widened. "Um..."

"It's fine with me." I pulled in closer and snuggled up.

"Okay." Leo kissed the top of my head lightly. "You don't stink anymore. In fact, you smell like those flowers that give off a nice scent."

I smiled and tilted my head up. "Leo?"

"Yeah?" He looked down.

I kissed his cheek. "Thanks. A lot." I went to lower my head, but he grabbed it.

"Wait." He leaned in and kissed my lips. I stood there with my eyes wide open. We parted. "You're welcome."

And with that, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: A Dream and a Nightmare

6:00. I open my eyes, feeling an arm around me. I smile, remembering the fact that Leo spent the night.

"Leo?"

He snores in return. I don't know how long he stayed up, but I was glad he helped me sleep. I remove his arm and got out of bed. I stretched and headed to the bathroom, yesterday's clothes in my arms.

Taking a quick shower, I washed my hair with the strawberry shampoo April had given me. By the end of my quick shower, my hair and body smelt so much like strawberry, I felt light-headed.

I walked out of the bathroom in just shirt, panties, and towel. I assumed nobody else was awake and ran to my room. I opened the door and looked through the pile of wearable clothes at the foot of my bed.

"Hm?" Leo sat up slowly.

"Jeez!" I had totally forgotten Leo was there! I grabbed a pair of shorts and slipped them on before the Turtle could open his eyes.

"Taylor?" Leo looked at me and smiled a little. Had he seen me slip on the shorts?

"Yeah?"

"What's for breakfast?"

* * *

"Again, Taylor. More swiftly this time." Splinter stood six feet away, and I was facing off with Raph... and I was slow.

I back-flipped to my starting point and got ready

"_Hai_!" Splinter shouted.

I raced towards Raph and lowered my leg. I kicked Raph in his left leg and sent him stumbling.

"That's it, Taylor! Now defend- he is getting up!"

I blocked a punch and took Raph's hand and flipped him. He landed on the ground with a thud. My heart was pumping, and I could feel my hands pulsing. My glow formed around me as I ran to the fallen red-masked Turtle.

"AH!" I shouted and jumped, aiming a fist to his face. My feet fell onto the ground, and both Splinter and Raph held their breath as I stopped my hand from plummeting.

I breathed heavily and saw my fist centimeters away from my target. My glow left as I fell on top of Raph.

"Oh, man. I thought you were gonna do me in." Raph held me against him.

"I would never."

Splinter clapped. "I am impressed and terrified."

I looked at him curiously. "You knew I would do this?"

"Yes." I arched an eyebrow. "And no. Like I said before, you are a grand mystery."

I got up and left. "Bye, Splinter. Bye, Raph."

Raph only blushed and scoffed. "Whatever."

* * *

"It is time to rest, my sons." Splinter went to his room. Mikey was the first to get up.

"Agreed. I-am-BEAT. Later." He skipped off to bed, humming a song.

"I guess I could sleep. Metalhead can wait." Donnie yawned and lumbered off.

I stayed in the livingroom, turning off the TV. Leo and Raph looked at me intently. I lowered a brow.

"What?"

Raph crossed his arms. "So, you sleeping with _him_ again?" Leo and I shared a look. "That's right. i saw you. Leo, you're sick, sleeping with a girl."

"Oh, give me a break, Raph. If you're so offended, so obviously wanted to sleep with her."

Raphael reddened. "I would very much like to **give you a break**."

I stepped in between them as they started to growl at each other. "Enough. Leo, go to your room. Raph, you can come with me... if you want."

Leo stormed off and slammed his bedroom door. I took Raph's hand and lead him to my room.

"Really?" Raph hesitated.

"If you want." I let go of his hand and went inside. I glanced over my shoulder. Raph had entered.

"Fine. I'll sleep here on the floor." Raph took off his mask and put it on the ground, then laid down. I wasn't long before he breathed slowly.

Sure he was asleep, I took off my shirt and put on an extra-large one. It covered my shorts. I kneeled beside Raph.

"Good night." I kissed his forehead. I climbed into bed and experienced the worst dream ever.

Four human boys with colored hair stood behind me. I was facing Zoey, and even though I didn't know them, I was grateful for the boys' help.

"Ah. New friends?"

"I guess." I felt my glow arrive, and electricity circled my fists. "But it doesn't matter, now does it?"

"Okay. I will give you time to figure out if they are. In the meanwhile, know that Hamato Yoshi is gone."

She left me with fear in my heart. I turned to the four boys. One had purple hair, a gap in his teeth, and was pretty freaking tall. Another was short with freckles, and seemed so young with his orange hair.

Then a boy about my height with red hair had his arms crossed. Lastly, a boy with blue hair a bit taller than me walked past.

"I'm Leo."

"What?" I shook my head. "No, you can't be. The Leo I know is a mutant turtle and even though you look like him, you can't be him."

The boy ignored me. "That's Raph, that's Donnie, and that little squirt is Mikey. We'll help you."

Zoey appeared. "Ah, so these are the Turtles- but human. How sweet." She zoomed past Mikey and Donnie, and they fell, blood pouring out of their sides.

"No. NO!" Raph screamed. He drew two sais from his pocket. Leo did the same but with his katanas. We all ran towards Zoey, who just stood there silently.

As if though she were light, she tied up Raph and Leo and held up her hand. Claws two inches long took the place of her nails. "Pick one."

"I can't."

"PICK ONE!" Zoey raised both hands above the boys' heads.

"Raph!"

She smiled and lowered her hand onto Leo.

"_And_ Leo!" I jumped and noticed my nails were sharp, too. I cut their ropes and they fell.

Zoey grabbed me and placed a hand on my neck, choking me. "Bad decision."

She pressed harder. I gasped for air and reached for both Raph and Leo. I couldn't decide who to choose.

I kicked and screamed.

"OW!" Raph screamed.

I woke up. Raph was holding his knee, rubbing it.

"What happened?"

"You _KICKED_ me, that's what!"

I apologized and started to cry. Raph looked at me with... care?

"I'm-s-s-s-sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you." He hugged me, and that's when I noticed he was on my bed.

"I thought you ere sleeping on the floor." I wiped my tears away.

"I saw you struggling with yourself, and you choked yourself, so I came up here." He kissed my forehead... then my cheek... then my nose.

I took a sharp breath. "Raph?" His arms tightened around me.

He tentatively kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and followed, forgetting everything else. I rolled over on top of him. He put a hand up my shirt, rubbing my back.

I separated from him when he passed over my bra. "Okay. That's too far."

"Sorry."

* * *

**Thank you, everybody, for taking time to read this, and waiting patiently for each chapter! Plz review!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Prophecy

We stayed there, looking at each other. I bit my lip and sat up. Raph narrowed his eyes.

"Did that mean anything to you?" Raph blushed. "The kiss?"

"I..." I got off the bed. "I-I... don't know."

Raph closed his eyes. "M-kay." He rolled over and leaned on his elbow. "See you later ." And he walked out of the room.

I threw myself onto my bed. "Ugh! I should have just said yes." Then fear gripped my mind. "What if he tells Leo?" I ran out after Raph. "Raph! Wait!"

He turned around. "What? If you don't have anything to say, I have to get some breakfast."

I panicked and jumped into his arms. I held his head and kissed him. "There. Yes, it meant something to me. A lot."

* * *

I sat in the dojo, in the bonsai tree. Leo sat by my side, eating a peppermint lollipop.

"Hey, Taylor?"

"Yeah?" I stared at him.

"How'd... how'd you sleep last night?" Leo threw the lollipop stick at the ground. "With Raph there?"

I felt my hands get sweaty. "Fine. Just... fine."

Leo sighed sadly. Then a soft light appeared at my other side.

"Hello, _mija_. How are you?"

Leo stared at my mom in shock, mouth hitting the floor.

"Hi, mom. _Esto es Leo_."

Another light appeared on the ground. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Dad?" I jumped off the tree. My father held out his arms. I ran into them. "Papa!"

"Okay, wait. I thought you said your parents were... gone." Leo jumped off.

"Ah. This must be Leo." My dad held me at his side, and mom at his other side. "Tell me. What intentions do you have with my daughter?"

Leo widened his eyes.

"PAPA!" I nudged him and stood at Leo's side. "He's my friend, not my_ boy_friend!"

"Okay, if you say so."

"Anyways, _mija_." My mom shared a glance with my dad. "We came to tell you something."

My dad hugged me."You are part of a great destiny. A prophecy."

"What?" I held Leo's hand. "What do you mean?"

"Some 3,000 years ago," my mother started. "A young woman had found her inner power, yet she was not strong enough to deal with it. In her last moments, she had a vision."

"A young girl was to discover her inner power, but be able to control it. It did, however, come with a price." My mother bit her lip. "This young girl was to have two separate sides. And she would unlock her biggest fear. On the bright side, she would also unlock her greatest power and get control over her darker self."

I stayed there, this new information swirling in my head. I squeezed Leo's hand harder.

My dad cleared his throat. "We knew it was you who would be the young girl when you showed us how controlled you were when you were 2. That's when we got murdered by... a man who called himself Shredder."

I felt my throat get small. "What?"

Leo was the one who squeezed my hand now. My mom continued.

"We didn't give up on you. We watched you as you grew, always proud you had been raised so well by your cousin. The only thing that bothered me is that she never told you you were _latina_."

"Mom, I knew deep down what I was. But you're saying I'm a part of prophecy? I can't be."

Leo faced me and put his hands on my shoulders. "You fit the description, Taylor. You must be destined to do this."

I shook my head and ran out of the room. I started to glow, my anger and confusion rising. I screamed at myself and jumped out of the manhole. And bumped into Raph and Donnie.

" Taylor?" Raph tilted his head. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

I shook my head and jumped so I was on the rooftop. I ran until I was in the swamp.

* * *

"Taylor? Taylor!"

I ignored Mikey's call. The swamp had grown on me for the past three weeks.

"Taylor! I'll find you, I know it!" Mikey soon appeared from behind a tree. "There you are! Come on, we have to get back to the others! We all really miss you, especially me."

"I can't, Mikey." I tied my hair back with a vine. "I can't fulfill this 'destiny'. I'll just mess everything up."

"No you won't. I'll help you." Mikey held out his hand. "Now come on."

I took it and followed him out of the marshy land, leaving behind any fear I had.


	5. Chapter 4: An Arguement That Hurt Me

I sat in the kitchen, the bags beneath my eyes growing blacker by the minute. The light above me flickered. I held my mug close to me, sipping the warm chocolate milk inside. It had been only three days since I returned from the swamp. So why couldn't I sleep?

I heard a small noise behind me. I whipped around, ready for an attack.

"Donnie?" I lowered my hands. "What are you doing up so early?"

"What are _you_ doing-" Donnie yawned. "Up so early?"

"I can't sleep." I turned and sat back down.

"Okay. Just ask Leo or Raph to help." Donnie sat beside me. "Boy, I wish April was like you."

"Why?"

He sighed dreamily. "She'd let me in her room to sleep with her, she'd live here so I could see her everyday, and she'd make me happy."

I whispered, "That's how you think I make them feel?"

He nodded. Then he got up and headed to his room.

"Good night, Taylor. try to get some rest."

I laughed softly. I already knew I wasn't going to sleep at all. I went above surface and jumped onto a rooftop. Leo was already there.

"Hey, there. Mind if I sit?"

He shook his head. I plopped down and we sat there in an awkward silence. I looked at the sky. The blue sky got lighter, so I nudged Leo.

"Wanna see the sun rise?"

"Oh. Sure." He smiled a little.

I leaned on his shoulder. The clouds got pink and orange, and the sun broke through the night. I sighed, never seeing a sunrise before, always ignoring April's offers when I used to stay at her house.

"Hmm." I punched Leo playfully in the arm. "Have you ever seen a sunrise before this?"

Leo blushed and rubbed his arm in mock hurt. "Yeah, but none were as pretty as this one. Now that you're here."

I stood abruptly, hearing someone come up on the roof. Raph smiled at me and then looked at Leo. He stopped smiling as I walked towards him.

"Hello, Raph. How'd you sleep?" I gave him a hug.

"I slept fine. You... obviously didn't."

I gave him a look and sat beside Leo again. "Come over here. You can see the last of the sunrise."

"'Cause you came last." Leo muttered.

Raph's eyes narrowed and he plopped down- beside me. The sun finished rising and was now pouring it's heat down on us. I got up and smiled.

"Good-bye. See you downstairs." I jumped down and paused at the manhole. The Turtles were bickering.

"Who's the sick one now, huh? You slept with her too!" Leo started.

"Well, you slept with her first! And besides, she slept better with me! Face it, Leo! She's likes me better than she ever will you!"

That comment silenced the whole thing. And the next thing I heard terrified me. Leo screaming and footsteps pounding against the roof. A _shing_ was heard, and I knew things were about to get physical.

I jumped on the rooftop just in time to see Leo charging at Raph, katana drawn. Raph jumped over him and took out his sais.

"Stop. STOP!" I ran at them both, jumping in the middle- recieveing two injuries at once. "OW!" I dropped to the ground, holding my arms.

Raph and Leo gasped and dropped their weapons.

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!"

I shoved them both away with my shoulders. "**LEAVE** **ME** **ALONE**! I don't want to talk- to _**EITHER** _of you!" And I jumped down into the sewers.

I ran with tears in my eyes, ran until I saw April.

"Taylor?" She gasped when she saw my hands covered in blood. "What happened?!"

"Raph... Leo... fight." I said between sobs. April shook her head and led me to Splinter. "Sensei!"

"What is the matter?" He looked at my wounds with wide eyes and put an arm around me. "Come."

We went into Splinter's room, my first time being here. I only wished it could have been under different circumstances. I sat down on a stool as Splinter examined my cuts.

"Were Raphael and Leonardo fighting? These wounds look exactly like their weapons' tips."

I only nodded in response, and winced when the alcohol pad touched my arm. Splinter kept shaking his head, muttering things under his breath. I was soon bandaged up, both arms hurting.

"You should not train for at least a week, not until you have healed." And Splinter shooed us out. "And now, I must meditate on this troubling matter."

The doors slid closed. I faced April. She had her arms crossed.

"I can't believe they were fighting- physically! I mean, usually they just argue and storm off, but they didn't _fight_!"

I had stopped crying a long time ago, and April got a good look at me.

"Wow. You look terrible. Have you been getting enough sleep lately?" I gave her a look. "Never mind."

"I can't sleep lately."

"Why?"

I took a deep breath and finally let it out. "Zoey keeps appearing next to my bed. I don't know if it's hallucinations, or real, but she... terrifies me." I looked at April with pain in my heart. "I'm scaring myself, April! How do I get out of this?"

"I honestly... _don't_ _know_, Taylor." April hugged me. "I don't know."

We sat there in the hallway pipe, hugging in silence.

"Oh, dear Taylor." Zoey's voice popped into my head. "You feel upset, do you not? Then take revenge."

I stood up when Leo and Raph was there, looking at us. My hands filled with energy, anger clouding my thoughts. I raised both my hands at the two Turtles in front of me and brought them down.

"Taylor?" April panicked.

"Taylor, wait! I'm sorry!"


	6. Chapter 5: Her Question, His Dream

I stopped, breathing heavily. Leo and Raph had their eyes closed and their arms over their heads. They were cowering in fear. I lowered my arms and fell flat on my face.

"Are you okay?" April kneeled beside me.

"Yeah. I'm just... exhausted. And my arms are burning."

April helped me stand up, glaring at the Turtles. Their eyes widened as they looked at the ground in shame. We stormed off to my room. It was only eight in the morning and I already felt pain- both mentally and physically.

As soon as I saw the warm bed, I slept peacefully for the first time in three days. I only woke up when a steady rhythm pounded against the floor. I opened my eyes to find April pacing back and forth, muttering.

"Careful. You might pace a trench into the cement."

"Taylor." April sighed in relief and sat beside me. "I know you just woke up and all, but I need your advice."

I sat up. "What is it?"

"Well, the fall dance is coming up, and since it's girl's choice, I was wondering if..."

"You could ask a certain purple-masked Turtle?" I smiled. "I know he'll say yes."

"Really?" April brightened up, and blushed. "How do you know?"

"I just know.

She twirled her ponytail around her finger. "Does he talk about me often?"

"Uh, _yeah_! It's always 'April did this' or 'Tidy up! April's coming over.'" I winked at her. "He's in deep like with you, girl."

April chuckled softly and hugged me. "Thanks, Taylor! You really are my best friend."

I hugged her back. "Was there ever any doubt? B.T.W, I wanna be there when you ask."

She smiled and held my hands in hers. "Deal."

* * *

It was three in the afternoon, and Raph had finished sparring with Mikey. Me and April sat on either side of Splinter.

"_Hai_! That will be enough... for now." Splinter tapped his green cane against the ground twice. "Leonardo, it is your turn."

Leo glanced at me for a sec before going to his place.

"_Hajimeru_!" .

The same thing that had happened with Raph happened to Leo: he was quick, focused... and relentless. In no time, Donnie was on the ground. And in a matter of minutes, so was Mikey.

Splinter now stood. "Well done. Remember to use various _yoshiki_s when in combat. Now it is you against Raphael."

They got in position.

"_Hajimeru_!"

I held my breath as they inched towards each other. Raph snarling, Leo with a look of determination. Then Raph broke out into a full run.

"AHH!"

Leo jumped over him and swept his leg. Raph cart-wheeled back into a standing position. Their weapons clanged together until the two brothers were left defenseless. It seemed as if though they were bent on _killing_ each other this time.

I stood up beside Splinter. "What if they hurt each other?"

"I hope they will not. And if they do, they will be, as they say, grounded." He tapped his cane with his forefinger.

A bit reassured, I sat back down, staring as April eyed Don. Out of nowhere, Leo's voice appeared in my head.

_"Why do you- uh!- have to be- argh!- such a freaking pain?!" _

Then Raph's voice entered.

_"So much for a fearless leader! He hits like a girl!"_

Was I reading their minds? I now stared at their faces. They didn't look happy.

"_I already know she likes me better, Raph! GIVE IT UP!_" Leo threw his younger brother to the ground.

Raph swept Leo's legs and jumped up. "_I know she can't be in love with this nut-job!_"

They both looked at me. My heart pounded.

"_Is she seeing what I'm doing for her?_" They both thought.

I thought it was too much, and ran out of the dojo to run to my bed. I plopped down on my comfy mattress. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on somehow summoning my mom. But instead I got...

"Hello again, Taylor. You want to talk, I suppose?"

I grimaced at Zoey's voice. "Yeah."

"Boys can be such idiots sometimes, am I right?"

I chuckled a little.

"I still cannot believe they were fighting- for _you_! If anything, they should be fighting for _me_! I am _so_ much prettier and characteristic!" My counterpart complained to much in my opinion.

"Then again, once I get rid of you, Raphael ill have no choice but to love me."

I faced the ceiling. "You're doing a lousy job at that, you know."

"This is a truce, you maggot. Now get up, for your friend April O'Neil will be calling upon you in 3, 2, 1."

A small knock was heard. I sat up and opened my eyes. "Come in."

April's head poked in. "I think I'm ready now.

I smiled and leaped off the bed. "Let's go."

* * *

"What if he says no?"

"You know he won't resist saying yes."

"What if I wear something hideous?"

"You'll be gorgeous."

"What if people find out he's a mutant Turtle?!"

"What if they don't?"

We walked to Donnie's room, April freaking out, me calming her down. Finally, I knocked on his door.

"Just a sec!"

The door swung open. Donnie had blackened goggles on his head and a blowtorch in his hands.

"April!"

He threw the blowtorch behind him and chuckled nervously.

"Need anything?"

April looked at me, worried. I nodded. "Um, yeah. You see, there's um, a fall dance coming up, and I wanted to go. But it's girl's choice, and I haven't chosen anybody yet. So, um, I was wondering..."

Donnie's eyes widened as he blushed. "Yeah?"

"If you, um, would like to come with me?"

Donnie's voice grew high. "Who, me? Dance? Date? With you?" He started tittering. "Um, yeah! Sure."

April sighed and kissed the Turtle's face. "Thanks, Donnie! Bye!"

She left skipping down the hall, leaving Donatello holding his cheek. "Did April just ask me out?"

"Uh, _no_." I crossed my arms, ignoring the pain that resided there. "She asked if you could _dance_ with her. **You** need to ask her on a date." I went inside his room.

He immediately snapped out of it. "Hey! You didn't ask!"

I sat on his bed. "Oh, please. If anything, you should be thanking-urk!"

"Taylor?"

I held my hands to my throat. A small rope was choking me. I pried at it, hoping it would get off. I reached out towards Donnie. "**HELP.**" I whispered.

Donnie grabbed a pocket knife off his desk. "I got it!" But as soon as he within four inches, he got kicked away. Zoey dropped from the ceiling.

"Hello, Donatello. Miss me?"

Donnie jumped up, bo-staff in hand. "Not really." He charged, but Zoey just kicked him away again.

The rope got tighter. With the last of my breath, I called out.

"**MIKEY**!"

* * *

**Hey, guys! As you all know, I will try to post a new chapter each day (except Sunday), so stay tuned! Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy life for reading, and please review!**

** -Squideena**


	7. Chapter 6: Zoey's Assistant

Mikey ran in.

"What's wrong?!" He gasped and drew his nun-chucks. "Zoey! What are you doing to her?!"

Zoey held me like a dog on a leash, smiling. "Michelangelo. How good to see that you are still the runt of your family."

"I'M NOT A RUNT!"

The rope around me loosened a bit. I still had trouble breathing, but I could move now. I swept Zoey's legs.

"Oof!" Zoey dropped the rope and fell.

I took off the 'collar' and helped Donnie up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I rubbed my neck. "A little sore, though."

Zoey got up and brushed herself off. "That really hurt. You must put some carpet in here."

I grimaced. "Nice try. I guess the truce is over?"

"Why, of course, stupid." Zoey smiled again, teeth showing this time. "Now that my cover is blown, I suppose I will need what you call back-up. Oh, Karai!"

A tall, slender girl dropped from the ceiling. She had black hair with a large blonde streak in it, and her eyes were shrouded by heavy make-up.

"You must be Taylor. Pleasure. I guess."

"Karai." Donnie held his staff in defense. "I should have figured you'd be with her."

I wasn't distracted by this new girl. "You _both_ have to get out... **now**."

"I heard your fighting is exceptional. Let's see if it's true." Karai jumped with a slender katana in hand.

I gasped. It was the same blade from my nightmare, without the masks. I couldn't move. Karai came closer and closer, and I thought I was gonna die. But she was blocked and thrown back.

"Leo?"

Leo guarded me, frowning. "Karai."

"Leo. It's been a while hasn't it?"

I blinked twice. "You know her?"

"She's the daughter of Sp- Shredder."

"Makes sense now." I ran towards her and kicked her in the head, then the arms, then the chest. I threw her off when I punched her.

Zoey looked at me, an inquisitive look on her face. Karai got up and wiped a bit of blood from her mouth.

"Impressive. Let's see if you can do better. Ha!"

I got kicked in the neck. Zoey held me down as Karai fought off all three Turtles at once. She started to glow lavender.

"You are weak. I am the much better half. I know what to do, who to choose. I know things you cannot even imagine." She somehow slipped the rope back on my neck.

"Gah! You-chok-me!" I sputtered.

"Oh, I know. Say good-bye, Taylor."

"NO!"

I looked to my left. Leo knocked out Karai and leaped in between me and Zoey. Zoey's face registered surprise, then she smirked.

"Oh, right. I suppose I should crush your spirit first, then kill you? If that is so, then..." Zoey slapped him across the face. "OW! What the-"

Leo winced. It obviously hurt, but he wasn't gonna fall that easily. He kicked her into the air and cut the rope around my neck. Zoey was soon up, her glow around her and Karai.

"This is not over! You, Leonardo, need to get out of the way!" And she disappeared with her new assistant.

I rubbed my neck and felt tears in my eyes. Leo offered his hand. I took it and noticed the hand mark across his face. I put my hand in the exact same position.

"I'm so sorry, Leo." I whispered.

"It's okay." He kissed my forehead. Donnie and Mikey walked over.

"Are you okay, Taylor?" Mikey shook his head. "I still can't believe she keeps getting away! I think she should leave you alone." He smiled. "Come on, Don. Let's get something to eat. I'm STARVING!"

I chuckled. Mikey was always so cute, and he knew when I wanted privacy. I faced Leo. We slid to the floor, holding each other's face. Then I remembered Raph and the fight.

"I don't want you guys to fight. That's not gonna win me over."

Leo stared at me, holding me in a trance with his deep blue eyes. "Then what will?"

I drew a sharp breath. I couldn't answer that question.

"I gotta go." I ran out of the room to tell the same thing to Raph, hoping he won't ask me the same question.

* * *

"Who is it?!" The sounds of hand against punching bag emitted from behind Raph's door.

"Me."

The sound stopped. The door opened. "Yeah?"

"It's ten o'clock. You should be sleeping. Everybody else is."

"I'm not everybody. Anything else?"

I shuffled inside. "We need to talk."

"What's up?"

"I don't like you and Leo fighting. That's not doing anything for me. That's tearing me apart."

"Fine. I won't fight."

"Good, 'cause it won't win me over."

"Then how do I win you over?"

I sighed deeply. Instead of answering, I hugged him. "Just don't fight each other. And be there when I need you. Like earlier."

Raph passed a hand over my neck.

"What's this?" He pushed me away and lifted my chin. "What happened?"

"Zoey came back. With someone named Karai."

Raph looked at me as if though I wasn't alive. "What?!" He punched his bag, knocking it off the chain. "I knew I should be close to you at all times."

"Please don't." I touched his face. "The rest of the family's in trouble. Especially Leo."

He turned and grabbed my arms- hard.

"Raph? What's wrong?"

"You need to choose. Now." His grip got tighter. "Me... or him?"

"Ow. Raph, you're hurting me."

"WHO?" Tears streamed down his face.

"Raph! **RAPHAEL**!" I struggled. "YOU'RE HURTING ME! **LET** **GO**!" I kicked him.

He let me go and shook his head, wiping away the tears. "What- what happened? What did I do?" He dropped on his knees.

"Are you okay?"

"All I remember in my dreams... you dying... because Leo killed you." Raph looked at me, and I felt like I was staring at a sad puppy.

"I'm fine. Your brother would never do that. He'd never... _kill_ me." I kissed his cheek.

Zoey cackled in my head. "Of course he would not. Unless _I_ gave Raphael the idea."

"Zoey."

"What?" Raph looked at me.

"Nothing."

"I **will** kill you, Taylor. I **will** have Raphael. **I will be myself again**."


	8. Chapter 7: The Second Kidnapping

"Get out of my head, b-" I stopped short, remembering I didn't curse.

Raph stood and took my hand. "Here. Let me help."

He led me to the living room, right past Donnie and Mikey.

"Where are you guys going?" Mikey bit into a slice of what looked like meat-lover's.

"I honestly don't know." I answered as I ran behind Raph.

"Have fun!" Mikey called out as we went above-ground.

The sky was dark, and almost no cars were driving around. We kept running in the shadows until a tall apartment building blocked our path.

"Climb on." Raph bent down.

"Huh?"

"My back. Get on."

I slowly climbed on. "What are you- WHOA!"

Raph jumped on several windowsills, reaching the roof quickly.

"Here we are."

I got off and went to the far edge. I looked down- the ground seemed so far away.

"How is this supposed to help me get rid of _her_ in my head?"

"Take off your jacket." I obeyed. "Feel that?"

The cold air nipped at my skin. I rubbed my arms and snuggled up next to Raph.

"It's cold. No Zoey, though." I smiled. "Thanks, dude."

"No problem. Sorry about earlier. Don't know what came over me." He pulled me closer.

"I really like you, Raph. I really do. But-"

My phone rang. The name read '**April**'.

"Hello?"

"Taylor, come quick! It's an emergency!" She hung up.

I snapped the phone shut. "Gotta go. April's in trouble."

"Wait! Uh, how are you gonna get down?" Raph held my arm back.

I jerked it away. "I'll figure something out." A staircase led down. "I jog down."

"But Taylor-!"

I ignored him and slid down the handrail.

I jumped into the sewer water and ran until I heard footsteps in a steady rhythm. I turned a corner and saw her.

"What's wrong?"

April was pacing in circles in the kitchen with Mikey. "Donnie's gone. A lavender flash, and he's gone."

I gritted my teeth together. "Zoey."

"She has him?" April smacked her forehead. "Duh! _Lavender_ glow! Uh! HOW could I be so STUPID?!"

"Chills out, April." Mikey said smoothly. "Where is she keeping him, Tay?"

"Don't know. But I could figure out. First, I need a laugh. I'm feeling a bit stressed."

"Got it." Mikey smiled. "One of my fave sayings- LIKE A TURTLE DO!"

I laughed softly. "Thanks. Now, let's concentrate."

I closed my eyes and saw a swamp. The same swamp I had run off to. It was blurry, but I knew that's where Zoey was.

"Got it. The swamp."

Mikey raised an eyebrow. "The same swamp you were in?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go!" Mikey ran to the manhole. "Booyakasha!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so dang short! I'll make it up to you guys, I promise! In the meantime, thanks for reading, and please review. Also, check out my other stories(they're short, but they still count ;-D). Hope you enjoy them!**


	9. Chapter 8: Injured and Insecure

We sloshed through the swamp as quickly as possible.

"Oh, man!" Mikey panicked. "If Donnie doesn't turn up soon, we'll have to tell Splinter!"

"We'll find him." _I hope._

The sky turned a black and blue color, reminding me of a bruise I had obtained earlier in the week practicing with roots from nearby trees were harder to see. I steeped cautiously, slowing down the group.

"What's taking so long?" April complained.

"Sorry. I just can't see the roots, so I don't want to- AH! TOO LATE!"

I sat in the muddy water, holding my ankle.

"What happened? Did you hurt yourself?" April looked at me with concern.

"Nah. I'm just sitting in the freaking mud, holding my ankle, wincing in pain for no reason." I looked at her with the word 'Duh' all over my face. "Yes! I hurt myself!"

"Yeesh. Just making sure." She helped me up.

"OW! MY ANKLE!" Zoey's voice rose above the trees.

_Wait_. I looked in the direction of the shout and looked at my twisted ankle. _Is her pain connected through mine?_

"That was her, I think! Let's go!" Mikey started towards the sound.

"Wait." He turned around. "She might have moved." I sighed deeply. "April... kick my ankle."

"WHAT?!" Mikey screamed.

"WHY?!" April looked at me like I was crazy.

"Just do it."

She raised her eyebrows and kicked my twisted limb. A thousand volts of pain shot up my leg. I held in the scream. Zoey, however...

"OW! DEAR GOD, THIS HURTS!"

I nodded. "Let's go- now!"

I climbed onto Mikey's back and headed to the yelps of pain Zoey kept letting loose. She soon came into sight, in a clearing, holding her foot.

Donnie brightened. "Guys! Finally." He started struggling against the ropes that held him to a large root. "Help me!"

April was the first to bound over to him. She pulled out a pocketknife from her pocket. Once he was free, she hugged him tightly.

"You're okay!"

"Yeah. That female maniac wanted to hold me ransom to get to Taylor." Donnie blushed. "You- you were worried about me?"

"Of course!" April closed her eyes. "I worry about all my friends."

"Yeah." Donnie chuckled nervously and looked at the ground, obviously sad. "Friends. That's all we are."

Mikey placed a hand on his shoulder. "We should get out of here before she gets up."

"Fine. Let's go."

I looked at Zoey before leaving with Mikey. She peeked beneath her bangs, her eyes demon-like.

'_This is not over._'

I stared her down and the group headed home.

_'Isn't it?_'

* * *

"There." Donnie finished putting the cast on my foot. "I'm gonna go make some crutches."

"'Kay."

"Oh, and Taylor?"

I looked at him expectantly.

"Next time, be more careful."

I pouted.

"You want to get hurt all the time, don't you?"

"No!"

"Then why are you pouting?"

I exploded. "BECAUSE IT'S NOT MY FAULT I GET HURT! BUT DON'T WORRY, DONATELLO! I'LL MAKE SURE I'M MORE CAREFUL NEXT TIME I TRY TO KILL MYSELF!"

I stormed out the lab, hopping on one leg to my room. When I opened my bedroom door, however, Raph was sitting on the floor, eyes closed, while Leo was asleep on my bed. I walked over to them and sat down in front of Raph.

"Hello?"

He didn't respond. I waved my hand in front of his face a couple of times before moving on to my bed.

"Leo? You awake?"

He didn't respond either. I climbed onto my bed and hopped on Leo with my good foot.

"WAKE- UP!"

"What- are- you -_doing_?!" Leo rolled over and fell on the floor, sending me on top of Raph.

"OW! My foot!" I sat on Raph's chest and held my ankle, keeping tears in my eyes.

"Hmrf? What's going on?" Raph looked at me and tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"I hurt my ankle. It's nothing."

Leo helped me up. "I'm sorry, I thought you were Mikey jumping on me." He looked at the clock. "It's midnight. What are you doing up?"

"Hm, let's see." I sat on my bed and put my hands on hips. "Well, Donnie got kidnapped."

"What?!"

"Where is he?" Raph jumped up.

"Oh, chill. he's fine- no thanks to either of you! Zoey took him to the swamp, and I twisted my ankle on the way there. Lucky for me, my pain is her pain."

"Well." Leo sat beside me. "It seems like you've had an interesting night."

Raph sat on my other side, giving his older brother a glare. Leo did the same and then frowned. He got up and offered his hand.

"Let's go talk- _in private_."

Raph took my hand. "_Or_ you can stay here with _me_ and talk."

I forced my hand out of his and pushed Leo's aside. "_I_ think the _both_ of you need to talk to your brother and _apologize_ for not being there. In the meanwhile, _I'm _gonna sleep. **Good** **night**."

I laid down on my side, curled up with my useless leg stretched out. I heard Leo and Raph's footsteps shuffle out the door. Closing my eyes, I relaxed.

"Taaayloooor."

"Mom?"

"Taaaaaaylor. Get up, sweetie."

I got out of bed and headed out the door.

"Mom, where are you?"

"I'm above, _mija_. Come to the surface."

I went to the living room. The exit from the sewers seemed to glow, begging me to go above ground. So I went up the ladder. Halfway there, a note was attached to a rung. I snatched off.

"_Turtles and/or Splinter:_

_ Me and and Donnie went to the dance. Don't worry, he's covered and actually looks like a human boy, however tall. We will be back at around 2 in the morning. I'll call you before we head home. _  
_ Thanks, April."_

I crumpled it into a ball and threw it into the water, right at Raph's feet.

"Taylor? Where are you goin'?"

I ignored him and followed my mother's voice up above.

"Taaylor. You are almost here."

I climbed out of the hole, being careful with my ankle. The air was cold, and I could easily feel it with my shorts and sleeveless tank-top on.

"Mama? Where are you?"

"Here."

Zoey appeared out from nowhere. I snapped back into focus and stumbled. Donnie had never given me the crutches.

"What? Need these?" She had crutches. "Donatello is very handy with sticks and vines, is he not?"

"Those are mine."

"You never claimed them."

"But she needs them more than you do- I'm sure." Raph came up behind me.

"Raphael!" Zoey smiled. "I am so glad you are here. Obviously, you changed your mind about me?"

He pulled out a sai. "Obviously not."

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "Fine. It is not the end yet. I will give you some more time. In the meanwhile, I will only say this: I love you."

"So?"

"So Taylor loves you." And she disappeared.

"What?" He looked at me. "Is that true? You love me?"

I started to sweat as his face neared mine.

"Uh..."


	10. Chapter 9: I Can't Have You

"Well?"

"I, um..."

Raph put away his sai and put his chin on my head, hugging me. I hugged him back, burying my face into his chest. My arms didn't burn anymore.

"Why were you and Leo in my room?"

"Um." Raph shifted. "Well, Leo was in there for who-knows-what."

"And you?"

"I was in there because... well, I wanted to... apologize? For hurting you. I was gonna kick Leo out when you came, but i guess I fell asleep."

He turned away from me and headed home.

"Raph?"

He stopped, but didn't face me. "Yeah?"

"I-"

Leo's head popped out of the manhole. He glanced at Raph.

"Hey, Taylor."

I sighed. "Leo. Good." I limped over to him. "It'll be _much_ easier to say his now that you both are here- at the same time."

Now Raph faced me. "Say _what_?"

I hesitated. "Well... can we go on a rooftop? You know, for privacy?"

They both nodded, and we got to a ladder. Raph and Leo went up, leaving me behind. I exhaled deeply and put one foot on the bottom rung. Then my bad foot. As I hoisted myself up, my arms burned with agony again.

"Uh." I struggled at the halfway point.

"Taylor?" Leo called down. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied. _You're almost there. Almost-_ "AHH!"

I lost my grip and fell to the ground from the tenth floor.

"TAYLOR!"

Leo jumped down after me, miraculously passing me. I was left falling to my extreme pain or possible death. But right when I was about to hit the floor...

"Gotcha!" Leo caught me in his arms, falling to his knees. I guessed I was heavy.

Leo looked at me with those sparkling blue eyes and a kind smile. Raph landed on the ground about two seconds later, taking me from Leo.

"Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I hugged him as he bounded to the rooftop.

I sat down on a large rock when we got there, while the Turtles sat on the ground.

"Look, i know you both like me." They looked away. "It's pretty obvious. And I am shocked that you do, especially when I'm trying to kill one of you and keep one of you."

Leo looked at me. "But... you're not trying to kill me. Zoey is."

Raph smacked his forehead. "How stupid can you be?! Zoey _is_ Taylor, remember?"

Leo frowned and muttered. "I know that."

"Anyways." I interrupted. "Leo."

"Yeah?"

"You like me. Admit that."

He stared at me, and his eyes pierced my brain. "I do."

I looked at Raph. "Raph, you like me. Admit that."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you."

I shook my head in confusion. "But you-"

"I don't like you... I love you."His emerald green eyes piercing not my brain, but my heart. _I still have to tell them._

_"_Well, I can't love either of you."

"What?" They both looked at me intensely. "WHY?!"

"I'm too dangerous. I think me and Zoey are starting to... grow closer. Physically and mentally."

Leo stammered. "But-but- I- you- we-"

Raph stood up and held my shoulders. "I can help you! I'll get rid of her, and we can live in peace!"

I started to cry. "Oh, Raphael... don't you understand? If you get rid of her... you get rid of me."

Raph started to cry with me, and Leo's tears darkened the cement. I got up and kissed both of their foreheads. Then I heard a mechanical sound... a whir.

"Did you guys hear that?"

Raph and Leo stopped crying.

"Leo, if that's what I think it is..." Raph pulled out his weapons.

Leo did the same. "I'll take care of 'em. You get Taylor away."

"Guys?" I felt uneasy. "What's going"

About five robots jumped onto the roof, blades sticking out of their backs, waving in the air.

"Foot-bots!"

Raph hurled me onto his back and jumped off the roof, kicking a few robots out of the way.

"Will you _please_ tell me what the heck is going on?! _Why_ aren't we going **_home_**?"

"They'll follow us and discover our hideout. And those are foot-bots."

As he ran, I looked behind us. A trail of foot-bots ran behind us, bug-eyes glowing red.

"Um... Raph? Quick question: do we keep running or take _them_ out?"

Raphael skidded to a stop and looked at the trail of pursuers. He smiled for the first time I've ever seen.

"Take them out. Stay here."

He set me down on the sidewalk, and ran, sais drawn and flying. he stabbed several of them, and his weapons were soon skewered with robot parts. Out of nowhere, a man with a monotone expression picked me up roughly.

"OW! My shoulders!" I dangled helplessly in the air.

"Kraang is identifying girl." The man started to stare at my eyes, and my head started to hurt. "Girl matches target."

Not a second later, and Raph's sais poked out of his head, showing that this 'man' was also a robot.

"You okay?" He took the robot's place and held me warmly.

"Another question: who is Kraang?"

"Not a who- a what. The Kraang are aliens who have plans to invade the planet. They teamed up with Shredder not too long ago."

His T-Phone rang.

"Hello?"

Leo's voice came muffled. "Go back home. they're taken care of."

"'Kay, Leo." He hung up and swept me off my feet, carrying me like a prince carries a princess. And that's exactly what I felt like.

* * *

Donnie came back at around 1:30, a huge grin on his face.

"You'll never believe the fun I had! And nobody thought I was a mutant Turtle!"

"Hey Donnie." I smiled. Leo and Raph were asleep on my shoulders on the couch.

Donnie gave me a look. "They really love you, don't they?"

"Yeah. Too bad-" I cut my words off. I didn't think Donnie should know just yet.

"Too bad what?"

"Nothing." I smiled again. "Get some sleep."

He shrugged and took off his jacket and cap. Sad to say, a wig too. _I wonder how April got him to wear that?_

I got up slowly and turned off the T.V. When I turned back, Leo was awake.

"What are you still doing up?"

"Can't sleep. Is Shredder really a threat?"

I laid down on the couch, on Leo. he pushed Raph away and held my head.

"Yes, yes he is."

"Then why doesn't he have me yet?"


	11. Chapter 10: I Cannot Train You

The next two weeks went by in a blur. It was already December 5, yet for some reason, it didn't snow _at all_.

"Ugh! When is it gonna snooww?!" Mikey whined.

All of us, including Master Splinter and April, were in the Turtle's favorite noodle shop. The shop owner and chef, Mr. Muragami, was preparing the Turtle's favorite dish- pizza gyoza.

"It will snow in time, Michelangelo. In the meantime," Splinter put a hand on my shoulder. "I need to talk to you, Taylor."

"O..kay."

We walked into a far corner of the shop, where I got a good glance at Mikey dancing on a table, challenging April. I looked at Splinter calmly.

"What did you wanna talk about, Sensei?"

"Taylor. You are a good student, and you are very skilled in the art of the _kunoichi_. However..." He sighed. "You have become a bit... too hard to train. You are better than Leonardo, and he is very well-trained."

"What are you trying to say?" My stomach felt queasy.

"I am trying to say... I cannot train you any longer."

I couldn't believe my ears. "What?"

"You will grow too powerful, April has already told me. She says she had a vision of you defeating Zoey, yes. But then you lost control."

_April didn't tell me this._ "She never told me anything."

"I suppose she was afraid of the outcome."

I nodded and shook my head slowly.

"Do you feel okay with this new information, Taylor?" Splinter put both hands on my shoulders. "You can tell me."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm **fine**." I ducked under his arms and headed to the table where April was dancing to the jukebox music.

"Hey, Tay! Come up here- there's still room for one more." She smiled.

I was staring at the floor, upset with her. My auburn bangs slid in front of my eyes.

"Tay?" She sounded worried now, and stopped dancing.

_**How** could you not tell me? **Why** didn't you tell me?_

"Taylor? What's wrong?"

I glared at her from under my bangs, hoping my look would be menacing. April drew in a sharp breath. It was menacing.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" My blood boiled.

Mr. Muragami set down the freshly baked_ gyoza_s on the table, a frown on his face.

"Is everything all right?" He said in a soft tone.

I front flipped onto the table, almost knocking Mikey over, taking April by surprise.

_That is it. Teach her. Teach her what the punishment is_. Zoey was taking over my mind. I could feel it.

"T-tell you what?" April seemed to shrink.

Out of the corner of my eye, Donnie took out his stick. Raph had his hands at his sides, ready as well. I felt... _furious_ for some reason. Zoey was also taking control of my emotions?

_Or is that me?_

I looked down on April, still feeling angry. "That I was really dangerous? Just a bomb that needed to explode?"

She looked at me with terror.

"A dangerous bomb that needed to die?"

"You are not dangerous. You just... need to calm down more."

My heart pumped quickly. I felt my hands light up, my electric blue glow illuminating her face. I stared at her, looking into her soul. Looking into her fears. Donnie took a step towards me, staff blocking his body.

"Taylor? Are you in there?"

I looked at him. "Yeah, I'm here. And I'm here to stay."

Donnie tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"YOU CAN NEVER GET RID OF ME!"

I felt my energy change.

"OW!" April's hand started to grow red.

I let her go, dropping her on the floor with a burn on her wrist. Donnie looked at me with terror. So did everybody else.

_My energy- can **burn**?_

Raph and Leo inched towards me, dropping their weapons.

"Taylor. It's us. Leo and Raph."

"Yeah. Calm down and stop glowing."

I started to cry, but my tears went away with a sizzle. "Stay away from me."

Raph stopped in his tracks, while Leo stopped in front of me. he started to sweat.

"No."

I shook my head and flew out of the shop's window. I stayed floating in the alleyway. The Turtles were looking for me.

"I'll check here! You guys check over there. Raph, check the rooftops."

Leo walked into the alleyway and saw me. He jumped onto a dumpster.

"Taylor! Can you hear me?!"

"I can. But stay away."

"I won't-"

"STAY AWAY!" I forced a surge of blue fire in his direction.

He ducked and leaped for me. I dodged. Out from nowhere, Raph jumped on my back. He cried in agony, but he brought me down.

"Tay! Listen to me!"

"Get off! YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF!"

My flames ran along the poor Turtle's shell. I struggled and shoved him off. I couldn't fly anymore- I didn't want to fly.

"Tay-Taylor. Li-listen to me. C-calm d-down." Raph lay in the alleyway.

Leo jumped for me as well, but I dodged and he fell on a windowsill, knocking himself out.

"Leo. I knew I was dangerous."

"N-no. You're not." Raph slowly stood up, holding his left arm.

"Raph?"

"Taylor." Raph limped until he was in front of me.

I backed away until I hit a wall, scorching the bricks. Raph looked me in the eye and kissed me. I read his thoughts again.

_I hope this works. But I really need to see a doctor after this. **Taylor**... HURRY UP AND BE NORMAL! I'm practically leaping out of my shell!_

I closed my eyes and felt Raph relax. When I opened them, I realized that I wasn't burning again. Raph backed away and fell on his knees.

"Thank you, Raph." I helped him up and let him lean on my shoulder.

"Anytime, Taylor. You know what I'd do for you."

My stomach tied up in knots.


	12. Chapter 11: The Date

It started to snow shortly after that. I wanted to walk through the woods, see what it looked like this time of year.

"Hey, Donnie! How's Raph holding up?"

Donnie looked up from his work, perplexed. "Not good. His shell is scorched all over, and his face has been... burned. Badly."

I nodded sadly, having another reason to go walking.

"Can... can I see?"

"What?"

I repeated, "Can I see him? Raph?"

Donnie hesitated and shook his head. "I wouldn't advise it. You might not like what you see. He's still... recovering. You know he's been like that since yesterday."

"Since I hurt him."

Donnie stayed hushed and went back to attending to his brother. I practically leaped out of the room, eager to get away from my mistake. Leo was in the hallway, doing something to the wall.

"Leo? Whatcha doing?"

"Fixing this brick. It poked me in the side."

I smiled sweetly. "Wanna, I don't know, do something else?"

Leo dropped the brick in his hand and blushed. "Like what?"

"Walk in the woods with me. Whaddya say?"

He cleared his throat and replaced the brick. Stood up and faced me.

"I would love to. Can we do it tonight, though?" He pointed at the clock.

It showed that it was twelve in the afternoon. I smacked my head. Tons of people would see us- it was lunch rush hour. I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, sorry. forgot. Later then. How's ten?"

Leo smiled. "It's a date then." He walked to his room, clicking his heels together.

My stomach danced around. "What?"

* * *

Mikey and me were duking it out, playing Sonic, racing to the finish line. he was Sonic, and I was Shadow.

"I'm totally gonna win!"

I scoffed. "Yeah, right!"

Mikey laughed deeply, trying to sound macho. "No one has ever beat me! I'm the king!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, i'm here now!"

I saw that Mikey stole my power-up, and was about to be cross the finish line.

I can't let him win.

I wished I could somehow glitch and win, like Vannelope on Wreck-It Ralph. I sighed... and Shadow glitched. I won first place. I couldn't believe my eyes, wondering how I could do that.

"What?!" Mikey threw his hands up in the air. "No! It can't be!"

I smiled and stood on the couch. "_I_ am the _new_ queen of this game!" I snatched an imaginary crown off of Mikey's head. "Thank you."

Mikey frowned mockingly and patted his head. "My victory crown! Oh, well. I guess you really are the queen- the queen of cheating!"

"What?!"

"Your player glitched! It doesn't count."

I closed my eyes and crossed my arms. "Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"What's going on here?" Splinter came out of the dojo, irritated.

Mikey pointed at me. "She cheated, Master Splinter!"

Splinter looked at me. "Is this true, Taylor?"

"No, Sensei! I didn't do anything! My player glitched, and I won. Fair ad square."

"Then, have a rematch. Simple." And Splinter walked out.

My watch beeped. 9:30 p.m.

"Oh, gosh!" i stood up, throwing my controller to the ground. "I gotta go!"

Mikey smiled. He couldn't stay angry for long. "Then this rematch will continue... tomorrow."

I nodded and bolted to my room. I grabbed underwear, my towel and shampoo. I leaped in the tub and took a quick shower. I undid my ponytail and washed my hair with the strawberry scent.

After about ten minutes, I dried my self and started twisting my auburn hair into auburn locks. I looked at the mirror and approved my hair, then put on my underwear I ran to my room in just a towel, locking the door and throwing off the cloth around my body.

I poked through my wearable clothes, looking for a dress or something nice. If this was gonna be what Leo thought it was, I had to look nice. Pretty soon, my watch beeped again, the time being 9:40.

I panicked. My pile of clothes, both folded and unfolded, were sprawled on the ground. I ran around my room in my underwear, thinking of what to do.

"Look to your right, stupid Taylor."

Zoey turned out to be useful for once. A beautiful, short, summer-style sapphire blue dress was on my nightstand, glowing in the lamp's light. Fur boots and sapphire jewelry was right beside it.

"For once, you actually help me."

Zoey snickered. "Yes. But you might want to think about what I shall do to you in the future."

"Shut up."

I slipped on the treasure and it's smaller treasures. I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Instead of Taylor, an angel in a sapphire blue dress looked back at me, smiling.

"You're perfect," she said to me.

I skipped down to Leo's room, my stomach full of butterflies. I knocked on his door, my hand shaking violently.

"One minute!" Several things clattered, and Leo's footsteps quickened, then slowed. He opened the door. "Ready?"

I nodded and looked at his neck. My head started to ache as I remembered my old dream- Leo was wearing a dark blue bow-tie.

"You look nice," I commented.

"I can't even describe how _you_ look." Leo held out his arm and I wrapped mine in it.

We walked out, and once we were topside, I climbed onto Leo's back. He jumped onto the rooftops, heading towards the woods. Once there, I slid off.

"Thank you for doing this, Leo. It means a lot to me."

He shivered a bit. "Don't you feel cold? Like, at all?"

I didn't actually notice that it had started to snow. I shrugged and we started walking, arm-in-arm. We stopped in the middle of the woods and sat down on a huge stump.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again for walking with me. I didn't actually know those things about Karai. Does she even know that she's Splinter's daughter?"

Leo closed his eyes and put an arm around me. He sighed deeply and looked at the sky.

"Let's not worry about that right now." He pulled out his T-Phone and put on classical music. "May I have this dance?"

I smiled and took his hand. We swayed in time to the music, having a good time. My heart pumped slowly, enjoying my 'date' with my Turtle.

_Even though I would love to have a date with my _other_ Turtle, too._

My golden watch beeped. Midnight. Leo stopped.

"We should get back. Splinter will start looking for us." He grabbed his phone and slipped it in with his katanas.

I raised an eyebrow. "You _didn't_ tell your father?"

Leo smiled a bit. "Not really. We kinda snuck out."

I gave him a look and held my slippers in my hands. "Ready?"

"Wait, ready for-"

"GO!"

I ran through the woods, barefoot. The branches from short trees slapped me in the face. Strangely enough, I couldn't feel the wind whip around me. What was wrong with me today?

"What happened?" I called into the air. To Leo. "Feelin' slow?"

Leo leaped ahead of me, jumping off trees. I ran faster, feeling my heart pump more and more blood... and my feet lit up. I melted the snow with every footfall. _Thank God it's snowing heavily._

"Leo, MOVE!"

"Why?"

I ran ahead of him, leaving my footprints in the snow. I soon skidded to a halt when I reached the edge of the city. I sat down and relaxed as my feet gradually extinguished. Leo jumped beside me.

"What was that? Why can you burn now?"

"I'm blaming Zoey. She must have been able to at the exact time we were in the noodle shop."

* * *

**Hey guys! So sorry, I got sick, and my computer started acting up- thanks to my little bros. Hope you enjoy and review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Christmas Gone Wrong

"Open it, open it!" Mikey was wearing his Santa hat, jumping around, giving people presents.

It was Christmas morning, and everyone was pumped. Donnie and April were exchanging gifts, Leo was sipping hot cocoa, and Raph was playing with his new punching bag.

I looked at the gift in my hand and smiled. "Thanks Mikey."

The gift was a medium box. As I open it, I gasp. Mikey's Plus-One Ring of Awesome laid in a bed of sunset orange velvet. I tugged on it and saw it had a chain attached.

"Oh, Mikey! For _me_? Really?"

Mikey nodded. "Now you can be awesome wherever you go."

I smiled and put on the necklace with a huge charm. Donnie's present was my very own T-pod and phone. For some reason, it was lavender. I gave him a look, thinking of Zoey.

He nodded at the box the gifts came in. A note lay at the bottom. It said, 'Since you can't make up your mind, I made the phone the two colors.' I realized then that he meant blue and red- Leo and Raph. I nodded back.

Leo gave me a gift with a slight blush. It was small... and round.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

I unwrapped it. An electric and dark blue bracelet laid in my hands. I gasped.

"Leo."

"Merry Christmas, Taylor." Leo gave me a hug.

Out of the corner of my eye, Raph was at the table with Spike (his pet turtle), eyeing Leo hug me. His face did not show a happy expression. I gave eveybody a hug, including Splinter.

"Taylor. I have a gift for you, as well." Splinter led me to the dojo. A plaque held a sharp katana.

"Wait. I get to have a weapon now?"

"But of course."

I opened a latch behind the plaque, and took the blade in my hand. It was light and shiny. I smiled and took a few swings, a few jabs here and there.

"Thank you so much, Sensei."

"You are most welcome."

* * *

I was in my room, interacting with each of my gifts. That's when I realized... I didn't get a gift from Raph. I lay in bed for two hours, downloading songs onto my T-Pod, with a sad heart.

I jumped when a knock was heard on my door. When I looked at the clock, it read 11:00 a.m.

"Who is it?"

"Raph." His voice came muffled.

I got off my bed, and opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Lunchtime is in an hour. So I thought I'd give my present before."

"Okay. Where is it?"

Raph pulled me through the living room, to the surface, to our favorite rooftop.

"Sit here."

I obeyed. I had just noticed that he had had a shoulder bag, which he had put a hand in. I raised an eyebrow. He went down on one knee, and I covered my mouth. I was too young to get married!

"Taylor. It's Christmas. We have known each other for about a year now. I just wanted to know."

"Kn-know what?"

"If you will keep this present with you. Forever."

He opened his hand... a golden locket laid in his palm. I shakily took it and gasped deeply. When I opened it, a picture of me and Raph lay in the frame. It was me and him hugging on Christmas Eve.

"Raphael." I started to cry. "It's... beautiful."

"Then it should suit you well, Tay."

I put on the locket and hugged Raph. He kissed me on the head, twirling me around. I laughed and cried with joy, happy that Raph was so thoughtful. That's when two figures burst through the roof.

"Merry Christmas, Taylor."

Raph got out his weapons. "Karai!"

Karai held up a knife. "Like my present?"

Zoey came up, glowing, behind her. She looked like she was a spirit.

"It goes well with what I can do now."

She smiled and landed on the roof, scorching it.

"I can burn now."

I frowned. "I know. You almost made me hurt my friends, you witch."

"I supposed so." She stopped glowing as she walked up to Raph. "Miss me, cupcake?"

"No," He growled. "What do you want?"

Zoey's eyes went black as she put two fingers on his head. Raph cried in agony as he slumped to the ground, his pupils growing small.

"You." She whispered.

I ran to her, but Karai blocked my path.

"Get out of the way, Karai! Go pester Leo or something!"

"I don't _want_ to pester him. I'm following orders."

I could barely breathe as she slipped her new present in my chest.

* * *

**I'm back, everybody! I know, you are upset with me: I haven't written in about a month! But I have the why. My internet box was old, and kinda blew up. I was so mad, I screamed and sulked around my house, whining about when we would get our internet back. Thank God it's here. Another thing. I wanna say a special thanks to Cat Girl. She has been my most faithful reader and reviewer. Cat Girl, if you are reading, thanks for being my supporter and motivator to keep writing. Girl to girl, you're the best. Thanks for everything. And say hi to Phoenix.  
****Other than that, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

** ~Squideena**


	14. Chapter 13: What Is Going On?

My world faded around me. I tried to keep my eyes open for as long as possible, holding my hand where my lungs were, feeling the warm, sticky blood flow out. I kneeled on the ground, my vision getting blurry.

Zoey and Karai were closing in on Raph, calling more and more foot-bots to their aid. Raph tried to fight them all off. He tried to get to _me_. I reached out my hand. He jumped over everyone and reached out his.

Our fingers had barely touched when Zoey's rope went around his neck. She tugged and he flew backwards. Out of nowhere, April, Donnie, Mikey and Leo had jumped up.

The Turtles charged, while April went to my side. She turned green-or was it blue?- when she saw the blood puddle that was beginning to form around me. She called someone over. Leo came to my aid.

The last thing I saw was Karai put a bag around Leo's head.

* * *

"No. NO! TAYLOR!"

Leo's voice rang through my head as I opened my eyes. I seemed to be standing in a glorious park, with children and young adults everywhere.

"Where am I?"

My mom appeared. "You are in heaven, _mija_."

_In heaven? Does that mean- _

"I'm DEAD?!"

"Temporarily, yes. When Karai stabbed you, you lost a lot of blood. And you came up here."

"So... heaven is a park?"

My mother put her arm around me and we walked.

"The entrance is. But father down is a golden road that leads to our houses. That's where your _papa_ is waiting for us."

In no time, we got to our house. It was a two-story house, with cream-colored paint with silver accents.

I gasped as we went inside. "It's beautiful, _mama_."

"Well, don't get to used to it. You aren't supposed to be here for _awhile_. **Rodrigo**! Your daughter is here!"

My dad slid down a winding staircase on the handrail. He jumped off.

"My daughter!" He hugged me then tilted his head. "Why are you here so soon? Have you already fulfilled your prophecy? Have you already unlocked-"

"RODRIGO! She has not, and don't you dare spoil the surprise, _caramba_!" My mother spoke in her quick Hispanic accent.

I smiled a bit. Then I remember what could be happening in New York. "Mama?"

"Yes, mija?"

I sighed. "I need to go back."

My parents shared a glance. "Of course. But you need to be introduced to someone."

My dad led me back to the park, underneath a- melon tree? I shook my head in disbelief.

"Here he is, mija. One of the animals that live inside you."

A silver and blue lion got up and walked until we were eye to eye. I put a hand on his soft yet shiny fur. He purred. I smiled.

"How is he mine? How I am I like a lion?"

"You shall be a great leader, much like a lion. His name is Jaula."

_His name is Cage?_

"Why?"

"Because he was once caged, and now he is free."

I nodded. "_Papa..._ take me back. I understand what has to be done."

* * *

I awoke on the same rooftop, inches away from my blood. I checked myself. I wasn't hurt anymore, and I was sitting up against a boulder. The fight was still raging on. That's when Zoey noticed me.

"Karai! You were supposed to kill her!"

Karai looked in my direction and narrowed her eyes. "But- I did."

I noticed Leo struggling underneath about twenty foot-bots. So were Donnie and April. Zoey leaped in front of me.

"How are you still _alive_?"

"That's none of your beeswax. Why do you have such a vendetta against me? I'm you!"

"That is none of your concern."

"WHY?"

She started to cry and glow again.

"BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY LIFE FROM ME! **I** WAS THE ONE WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD, WHILE **YOU** WOULD JUST BE MY OTHER HALF IN MY BODY!"

I gasped. I wasn't supposed to be Taylor? I was... supposed to be Zoey?

Zoey stopped crying and grabbed my hand. "But I'll make sure that happens. I'll make you nothing more than a memory. I'll finally have Raphael all to myself, without having to deal with you!"

She flung me off the roof. I grabbed onto a window ledge, hearing Raph and Leo scream out my name. I could feel my grip leaving. Now would be a good time to start glowing and fly.

I lost grip and screamed.

"AHHHH! RAPH! LEO!"

It was Raph who leaped over with Mikey, about a hundred foot-bots trailing after them. Mikey used his 'chucks to latch onto the roof. Raph grabbed me and the other end of the nun-chucks.

"Are you alright?!"

I could only nod as Mikey hoisted Raph climbed up with me. When we got to the roof, Zoey grabbed Raph's mask and pulled it, sending him flying onto the roof. The she grabbed my hand.

"Just DIE already! You are giving me a head pain!"

I started to glow. Once more, adrenaline coursed through my veins as I started to fly up.

"No."

I set fire to all of the robots, helping April and Donnie up. Leo ran to me as soon as landed and stopped glowing.

"Taylor! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't save you!"

He hugged me tightly.

"It's okay. Raph helped. So thank him."

Raph walked over, limping. Then he hugged me- in front of Zoey. She gasped and screamed. The she disappeared, leaving Karai on the roof.

"Hey! Zoey!" Karai growled at us, especially Leo. "This isn't over, Turtles! Shredder can't wait too long for Hamato! _Or_ Taylor!"

And with that, she jumped off the roof.

* * *

I was in the living room, opening and closing my hand, trying to somehow summon a bit of electric blue. That's when Raph walked in.

"Hey, Tay-" He sat crossed his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Trying something."

He rolled his eyes as he sat down next to me.

"I wanted to say sorry. I should have taken better care of you."

"It's okay, Raph. You didn't know that we were gonna get ambushed."

"Still."

I stopped flexing my hand and looked at Raph. He looked at the dark-screened T.V. In this moment, he seemed... like a kid. My heart pumped. Something was telling me that I could care less about Leo.

That Raphael needed my attention much more.

"Raph?"

"Yeah?"

I kissed him. because my heart was telling me to. He hugged me and kissed me back. We sat there, making out, not noticing someone walk in.

"Whoa. What is going on here?"

I parted at the sound of a boy's voice. He was smiling, showing missing teeth. He had a hockey mask and his head, pulled back.

"Casey!" Raph groaned. "What do you want?"

"Casey?" The name sounded familiar... "Casey... Jones?"

"That's right. And you are?"

"Taylor. You're the kid that April tutors. Right?"

"You got that right. So, are you and Raph a thing or something? This hot-head finally found a girlfriend?"

At that word, girlfriend, Raph's eyes turned black and he leaped onto Casey. Then he started punching.

"Ow! Raph, buddy, what's going-ow!-on?! What did I do?"

Raph got kicked back. Casey leaped up, flinging on his hockey mask, taking out a baseball bat.

"Raph, don't make me use this!"

Raph charged back, something strange about him. I stepped in front... and paid the price.


	15. Chapter 14: What Is Happening To My Life

It all happened so quickly. Raph saw me in the way, and tried to shove me out of the way. Then he tripped and fell on top of me, not noticing what he had done. My shoulder, the same one he had stabbed before, opened up another wound. That's how hard Raph punched me.

It started gushing out blood while Casey screamed for help. Raph was back to fighting with Casey, leaving the poor boy with a bruise on his face.

"RAPHAEL!"

He stopped and turned to face me. His eyes turned back to normal when he saw my injury.

"Taylor." He looked down at Casey. "Casey? Oh my God. What have I done?!"

I stood up, holding my shoulder, seeing April and Splinter come in. Their mouths hung open in shock.

"Raphael! What is going on?!" Splinter raced over to Casey."What did you do?!"

Raph just stood there, expressionless. He covered his mouth and tears formed in his eyes. Then he started punching himself.

"Stupid! STUPID! I-am-the-worst-turtle-ever-on-this-planet-in-history!"

I ran walked over, not feeling any pain. "Raph! Stop it, you're hurting yourself!"

He stopped briefly. His eyes were blackened, and he was missing a tooth.

"Exactly. It's just payback." And he resumed his self-punishment.

I held his arm with my bad one, feeling my adrenaline levels go high.

"Stop it." I said forcefully.

"NO! It's only FAIR!"

That blew a gasket. I started to glow. I held him down, the fear in his eyes showing.

"Stop. It. NOW."

He stopped struggling with me. I healed him and moved on to Casey. In no time, both were healed. Then I healed myself. Donnie and Mikey walked in, yawning.

Mikey scratched his shell. "What time is it?"

Nobody had suspected anything.

* * *

I was walking on the street. I had just seen the _Lion King_ on Broadway. In my opinion, it was awesome. As I was passing an abandoned store, a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me inside.

"He-!"

"Shush! We need to talk."

i recognized that voice. I flipped him and then helped him up.

"Ow. What was that for?" Leo rubbed his back.

"I don't know where you're hands have been! That, and what do you want that's _so urgent_ you couldn't wait until I got back from the play?" I paused and took a good look at him. "And why are you wearing a- pink cloak?"

Leo blushed and flung the thing off.

"Cover. Not my choice, it was just the first thing I grabbed when I ran out."

I crossed my arms and let my hip slide to one side. "So, what do you want?"

"What happened?"

"What do you-" Then I remember Raph's 'incident'. "...Do you mean?"

"I woke up this morning and heard mumbling and shouts coming from Raph's room. When I looked in, he was shredding up his old punching bag with his bare hands. Then he started crying, shouting out 'I'm sorry' and 'TAYLOR'. It was... really unsettling.

"I had never seen him act like that before. That's when he started screaming into his pillow and holding his head. Then he started shouting out Casey's name, again saying 'I'm sorry'."

The way Leo described Raph's acts of violence made my heart shatter. I didn't... feel so good. Then my shoulder started to burn.

"AH!" I grabbed my shoulder and fell on the ground.

"What's wrong?!" Leo helped me up, but I just fell down again. "What's going on?!"

Images flashed through my head. The lion, Zoey, Karai, the usual stuff that had already happened. Then stuff I had never seen before. Leo protecting a green bean-shaped egg, Leo getting beat up, Mikey turning from a jokester to a warrior, Splinter being more rat than human.

April having the same sight as a monster, Karai... mutating? I held my shoulder, which made it burn even more.

"LEO, IT BURNS!"

Leo tried to put me on his back. I wanted to, I really did. But I couldn't- I flailed my legs around, holding my shoulder, screaming for help. Leo pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Raph?! Come to the abandoned store, by the Broadway Theater. And bring Splinter!" He hung up.

I grabbed his hand as more images flashed. My mother holding me in her arms, my dad giving me my first plush- a turtle with green eyes and a red cape.

I opened my eyes wide, gasping for air, the pain in my shoulder gone.

_What have I just seen?_

Leo looked at me in worry. "You okay now?"

I nodded. Splinter and Raph jumped down from the open ceiling.

"What happened here?!" Splinter said.

I felt tears in my eyes and hugged him. The aged rat hesitated before hugging me back.

"The past. The _future_\- it's... crazy!" I pointed to Leo. "He's gonna get hurt- _bad_!"

Splinter started stroking my auburn/lavender hair.

"Hurt by who, child?"

I try to recall the image. "A man. A buff man, with a black suit that has sharp points. And a helmet."

Splinter stood hushed. I could see Raph widen his eyes. Finally, Splinter spoke.

"What kind of helmet?"

"I don't know. A sharp one."

* * *

**Hello again, guys! As if you guys didn't notice, my schedule has abruptly changed, especially with the 8 grade finals coming up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, or hate it (due to Raph's... rant), whichever is fine with me. P.S.-Taylor keeps getting different abilities, and she has Zoey to thank. Zoey is the one who sends her "upgrades". Anyways, please review, follow, and favorite! It would really make my day!**

** ~Squideena**

**P.S.- Cat Girl, Phoenix, have you thought of getting an account? I would love to talk to you girls.**


	16. Update!

**Hello, everybody! I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting, and then some. It's just the fact that certain... complications have risen in my schedule. In fact, my baby brother's in the hospital right now, so I might not be updating the book anytime soon. However, in lighter news, I WILL give you a date on when to look for the next chapter. April 10. I hope you guys won't be mad. But I will understand if you are. Anyways, thanks for taking time to read this breaking news. Peace to everyone, and God bless!**

**P.S- A special shout-out to:**  
Cat Girl  
Phoenix  
starpelt  
Phietkam1929  
shellhead.  
AprilO'NeilXO  
Nicky magic  
HufflepuffGleek  
Fanatasysword92375  
bigman92  
borrishaas  
DisneyCraze  
Moore98Luke  
MordecaiFanD

**... and anybody else whom I have left out. Thank you for reading my books, wheter they are from Minecraft or FNAF. Thanks for giving me support by favoriting and following. **

**P.S.S- Expect a delish surprise soon!**

**Yours truly,**

** ~Squideena**


	17. Chapter 15: Diseased

After I relaxed a bit, Raph was frowning. I stopped hugging Splinter and went to Raph. As I got closer, I saw Raph shudder violently. His eyes turned back to black. I gasped. What was making him do this?

"Splinter. Get out."

"What?"

"NOW!"

Raph lunged at his father, sais drawn. Splinter took out an egg and smashed it against the ground, a puff of purple smoke arising. And he was gone. Leo, however, stayed, confused.

That's where Raph headed next. Leo jumped out of the way in time, out onto the roof. Before Raph could follow, I grabbed his arm. He jumped, dragging me with him.

"Raph! Can you hear me?!"

We ran along the rooftops, following Leo. Leo kept looking back with worry and confusion. Raph only growled and muttered. I felt a sharp pain tug at my mind.

_I know why he was alone with her_, Raph's thoughts spoke to me. _He wants to steal **my girl**!_

"Raph! Chill out! He was just asking about you!" I tried to bring him back, but he was hell-bent on trapping his brother.

_He is so bent, is he not?_

Zoey.

_What do **you** want?_

_Well, that is a stupid question by now, is it not?_

I planted my feet into the ground as hard as I could. Briefly stopping Raph. Briefly. He went back on his hunt in no time, not knowing he was still dragging me behind him.

_Stop whatever you're doing, Zoey!_

Zoey snickered.

_Why? Everything is going just as planned..._

That ticked me off. I instantly lit up and grabbed Raph's wrist harder, and tugged down. He flew to the ground, letting Leo escape.

_He may have gotten away this time, Taylor. But I shall make sure you will never forget me._

I fell down, watching Raph hit the ground with a wince. He stayed there, shaking. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Raphael? Are you all right?"

He twitched and stopped shaking. His eyes were closed when he stood up.

"Raph?" I creeped closer, feeling my heart thud against my ribs.

When Raph opened his eyes, they were in full ninja mode. He took out two sais and guarded me.

"I'm glad you are okay. But stay behind me."

"Raph?! What is going on?!"

He didn't answer, but instead shushed me. I crossed my arms and huffed. We stayed like this for 10 minutes, in the middle of an alleyway. Finally, I had had enough. I took out my T-Phone and texted Leo.

_**TAY**_\- **U might wanna get ur bro. He's freaky. O-o**

My phone vibrated immediately.

**_LEOISLEADER_-Where r u?! I've been worried SICK! R u ok? What's goin on?!**

I was about to text him back when Raph snatched my phone.

"HEY! Give it back, Raph."

He shut down my phone and threw it behind his shoulder.

"No. Danger could come at any moment. And this time, I'll be here."

I huffed and felt my blood boil. "That's stupid. I'm fine. You, however, are worrying me."

"Hm."

He stayed quiet and limped to the ground. His shell cracked- a chip fell beside my feet. Then he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Raph?! What's wrong?"

He only wriggled on the floor, holding his head. I ran to my phone and called Leo.

"Hello?" Leo's voice came out the receiver.

"Leo! Get over here now, with Donnie and Mikey!" I hung up.

I knelt beside Raph and held him in my lap. He relaxed a little and stopped thrashing. then he passed out. I held his head up so he could breathe better. Leo and his brothers dropped down from a roof.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Mikey asked.

Donnie and Leo lifted his arms and feet and dropped into the nearest sewer. Mikey picked up his sais and looked at them. I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a hug.

"It's okay. Mikey. He'll be fine now."

* * *

"Taylor?" Mikey peeked into my room.

I looked up from my phone.

"Yeah?"

"You got a minute?"

"What is it?"

"Donnie wants you. It's... about _him_."

My ears perked up. I stayed staring at Mikey.

"Thanks."

I jumped out of bed and ran to Don's lab. I shoved the doors open, ignoring the blue from my hands. Donnie looked up.

"Good. You're here. We got a problem."

He stepped aside to reveal Raph. His mask was off and he was chained to a table. He was struggling and screaming.

"Why the chains? What's going on with him, Don?"

When Raph heard my voice, he turned towards me and stopped struggling, but relaxed- just like before.

"T-taylor. You're okay."

I walked towards him and he smiled. His green eyes peered at me, and a twinkle lingered in his eye.

"Of course I am. Are... _you_ okay?"

He nodded. I put a hand on his chest, where the piece of shell chipped off. He sighed deeply. I kissed his forehead.

"Get some rest."

He nodded and closed his eyes. I grabbed Donnie and pulled him into a corner.

"What is going on, Donatello?"

"Interesting. He seems to calm down whenever you're near him."

"Yeah... and that means?"

"I don't know. I just found this out!"

I sighed impatiently and started to tap my foot. Zoey's threat came back to me.

_But I shall make sure you will **never** forget me._

* * *

**_Hello, _world! My bro just came out of the hospital, and boy is he hyper! Thank you soooo much for waiting for this chapter! Please review and follow and favorite! Mwah!**

** ~Squideena**


	18. Chapter 16: Yay and Nay

I gasped. "It's a disease."

"What?"

I looked straight at Donnie. "It's a disease, Don. Zoey somehow implanted a disease in Raph that makes him go cuckoo for cocoa pops."

I went back to Raph's spot. He looked at me with those happy eyes. Those fake, happy, green eyes. I didn't smile, and Raph looked puzzled. I looked at the clock on Don's desk. 4:30 in the after noon. I looked back.

"Raph."

"Yes, Taylor?"

"Snap out of it."

"Out of what?"

I felt my eyes twitch and a tear flowed down my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Raphael."

I raised my hand and slapped the Turtle, multiple times. When I stopped, he looked at me with tear-filled eyes. That's when I saw it. A sparkle in his emerald eyes. Then he closed them and fell asleep.

I looked at Don. "I have a feeling he'll be fine. His feelings, however..."

Donnie nodded and pushed me out of the room. "I'll take care of him now. get some rest."

I grinned a little. "You never seem to get any sleep, Donatello."

* * *

As soon as I entered my room, I plopped down on my bed, face-first. My heart pounded. Was I scared? Of Zoey? Of Raph? ...Of myself? I undid my pony-tail and changed into a summer dress that served as a nightgown.

"Taylor. _Mija_, get up. You've unlocked yet another animal."

I looked up. My mother was sitting in my floor, in front of my face, her hand holding a pink light. She let it go and my room filled with a strong wind. The pink light transformed into an arctic fox.

"Why a fox? What does that mean?"

My mother stroked the fox's thick fur. "It means you are able to endure any weather- and any emotion. You did what was necessary to help you're loved one."

"Even though I didn't like it."

The fox jumped onto my bed and looked at me with brown eyes. Then he jumped onto my head- and disappeared. I started breathing heavily as I felt my skin crawl. I was being lifted from my bed, a pink light swirling around me.

My auburn hair with it's lavender streak got tied into a bun, and a white dress with tan streaks replaced my 'nightgown'. Fuzzy shoes warmed my feet. When the wind stopped blowing, Iwas standing on the floor as beautiful as ever.

My door bust open. April stood in the doorway, holding a tray of food. She gasped when she saw me. April quickly set down the tray on my night table and examined me.

"Where did you get that outfit?! _How_ did you get that outfit?! What about your hair?! I've never seen you look so... sophistacated!" She grabbed my hand. "We gotta show Leo!"

We ran down the hall. A white, furry coat appeared on my body. I pulled on the hoddie that came with it. By the time we got to the kitchen, April was out of breath.

"LEO! Leo, Taylor has something she wants to show you!"

She shoved me at him. I tripped on a piece of cement and fell to the ground- well, in Leo's arms. I felt my body temperature rise as he blushed. Music began to play in a different room. My coat disappeared, and I stood up.

Leo examined my dress and smiled. He took used his mask as a tie and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

I ran to my room, taking off my coat and plopping down onto my bed, face-first. After Leo had danced with me, I watched a movie with him.

"And I enjoyed it," I sighed. I hugged the pillow while looking at my clock.

8:56 pm. I changed back into my nightgown and wrapped the coat, dress, and slippers in plastic wrap. They were the only nice clothes I seemed to have. I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_Leo, no!"_

_"You must choose, Taylor. Who can you not live without?"_

_"The both of you, Leo! Both you and Raph._

_Raph walked into the black void. I was standing in my nightgown._

_"You have to, Taylor. There is no ither choice. I am tired of playing catch-and-throw with Leo, where you are the ball."_

_I looked at the both of them. Leo seemed to already know who I was gonna pick. Raph had the same look. Leo held out his arms._

_"Come on, Tay. Why not me? I'll protect you- and won't go crazy in the process."_

_Raph held out his arms, too. "But you love me more, don't you? Come to me, Tay."_

_I felt my mind thud. My heart lay dormant in it's beating process. I looked at the ground and closed my eyes. Then I screamed._

_"TAYLOR, WHAT'S WRONG?!" Both Turtles ran to me, their images becoming blurry._

* * *

I kept my eyes closed, knowing that I was exiting a nightmare. I reached around my bed for someone to grab onto. I felt an arm, just one, and knew it was a Turtle. I thought it was Raph- he would be the one I would want to see.

I pulled the Turtle close to me, and noticed something. This Turtle was... taller?

'_Oh, CRAP!'_

I opened my eyes and saw that I was hugging Donnie. He was blushing furiously.


	19. Chapter 17: A Transformation

"OH! Donnie! I- I thought you- you were..."

"No need to apologize. I... understand?"

Donnie kept blushing. I looked at my clock again. 9:08 pm. I let go of the purple-masked Turtle and sat up.

"Sooo... how's Raph?"

"He's sleeping. However, he woke up at around 7:50, asking what happened and what's wrong, and... where you were."

I nodded and felt a shiver down my spine. I shoved Donnie off my bed. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"What was that for?!"

"I need you off my bed. I don't feel so good. Something's up."

I looked around my room to find any hint of anything suspicious. My white dress, specifically. It slowly melted away the plastic wrap around it and put itself in my closet.

"Zoey?! Show yourself, coward!"

"Is not Zoey. It is your father, _mija_."

My dad appeared, his black hair tousled and a white collared shirt covering his chest. I smiled and leaped off my bed to hug him. When he saw Donnie, his face turned serious. He let go of me and walked up to Donnie, slightly taller.

"What are doing... in my daughter's room... alone... and with only a shell... and a piece of fabric... covering yourself?"

Donnie stammered. "I-I don't want any t-trouble. I-I didn't d-do anything."

My dad put his chin up in a disapproving matter. then he turned to me, his face kind again.

"Well, _mija_. Congratulations. You have unlocked your third animal spirit. Here he is."

An orange light filled my father's hand. Then it hopped around my room, until it's bright light filled my room. In it's place stood a kangaroo. He leaped around and hopped onto my bed.

Donnie gasped and pulled out a piece of paper from my table and a pen from behind his ear. He scribbled something down on the paper, then clenched it. I hugged the kangaroo and felt it go inside me.

"Why a kangaroo?"

My dad looked at me sweetly. "A better ability. It'll help you against Zoey."

I smiled and... hopped onto my bed. Then off of Donnie's shell, my left wall, my door, the ground, and spun in the air, feeling the lion in me. I felt my fingernails change and saw that they were sharper.

I landed on Donnie's head, my hair touching the ceiling. He stared blankly into space. My dad smiled and disappeared. I panted, tired out but happy.

"Wow. With just three animals I am awesome. I can't wait to show Mikey."

* * *

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! **_

My alarm went off, signaling that it was 4:00 in the morning. I had wanted to get up early so I could train myself. Since Splinter wouldn't train me, I had to study from the turtles, filming their every move during training.

I grabbed my phone and headed to the dojo. I hummed out a random tune and opened the doors. I let out a small scream and hid behind the wall, peeping into the room.

Leo and Raph were facing each other, their weapons thrown to the ground. They stood in a fighting stance, waiting for the other to make a move. I pulled out my phone and put on the camera to record.

I stayed quiet and filmed. Raph's eyes were glistening green, while Leo's were the color of sapphires. I blinked several times, snapping out of my daze. Raph shouted and charged.

Leo easily dodged and went in Raph's starting spot. Raph came back, jumping into the air with a foot aimed at Leo's head. He dodged and grabbed Raph's foot, flinging it to the ground.

"What should I do?" I whispered. Then it came to me.

I set my phone on the ground so it could record from a ground view. I jumped from wall to wall, undetected, until I reached to bonsai tree. I leapt to a branch and stuck the landing. My hair was loose and tangled, and it blocked my view.

I shoved it aside and watched the camera flash it's red recording light. I put a thumbs-up and felt energy pulsing inside me. My nails grew sharper, longer, like the claws of a lion.

My canine teeth sharpened, and white fox ears poked out of my head, with a tail to match. My feet had become those of a kangaroo. I felt.. invincible. Beautiful.

"You are a monster, Taylor. That is what we both are."

Zoey had appeared next to me. I put my hand in her face, not wanting to listen.

"Whatever, Zoey. Go away, I'm about to try something."

"No. You have hurt my Raphael one too many times." She grabbed my hand. "I will not allow that to happen again."

She squeezed my hand, and a lavender glow formed around it. She was using Iron Fist. On the same hand I had slapped Raph with. I shoved her off and she jumped out of the room.

"Finally. Now," I prepared to jump out of the tree. "Back to training."

I jumped and landed in the middle of the two Turtles. They were apparently charging at each other, preparing to punch. I grabbed their fists and smiled, showing my canines.

"Hello, boys."

The words had come out of my heart, not my brain. They looked at me funny. Leo nodded to Raph and he nodded back. Then they flipped me so I fell on my back. Leo charged for his katanas and Raph for his sais.

"Guys, what are you-"

"Can it. Who are you? _What_ are you?" Raph put a foot on my chest, careful with my breasts.

"Uh, hello? I'm Taylor."

Leo pulled out his blade and pointed it at my face.

"You're terrible, Zoey. It's not enough that you have to try to kill Taylor every day, but you have to turn into a monster and say that you are her?"

I felt my heart snap like a twig.

_He doesn't believe me. _

I let my tears flow down my cheeks. I grabbed Raph's foot and hurled it off of me. Then I grabbed one of Leo's katanas, looked at it, looked at him, and jumped off. Leo widened his eyes and ran after me.

_He says I'm a **monster**?_

I hopped down the halls, over Mikey's head.

"Huh?"

_Faster, Taylor, faster. Lead him to his speacial spot. Make him remember._

I bolted out of the manhole and onto his favorite rooftop. There I stood and waited. Leo jumped up. I stopped crying... and fell off the roof.

* * *

**Ciao! I am happy I didn't make you guys wait that long for this next chapter! Sad news, though: finals are coming up, and it's even tougher in 8th grade. Good news: the finals only last for four days, and I am a super-genius, therefore I will be done with these tests quickly. Thank you for all the support! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! **

** ~Squideena**

**P.S- Yes, I do accept OC requests. They will make my story more interesting. Of course, you will have to provide a description of the character, a name, and anything else that would be helpful. Like if she's on the good side with the Turtles, Splinter, April, and Tay, or on the bad side with Zoey, Karai, Shredder, and the Foot. Like I said, a good, detailed description. PEACE!**


	20. Chapter 18: The New Girl

"Wait, Leo! I think- SHE'S FALLING OFF THE ROOF!"

Raph had jumped onto the roof as soon as I was about to fall off of it. I didn't care. If I was going to be treated like I was Zoey, then why stay here with them? When I was halfway to the ground, something flew past me. I closed my eyes when I saw the third floor.

"Gotcha!"

Raph held me in his arms. I kept my eyes closed and hopped out of Raph's reach. I noticed that I was taller than him, about the same size as Donnie. I opened my eyes and looked at the Turtle sadly. I still had the katana in my hand.

Raph looked at me as Leo leaped off the roof, landing right beside his brother.

"I don't know who or _what_ you are, but I want my weapon back."

I threw his katana to the ground.

"Leo. I _am_ Taylor. Why don't you believe me?" I looked at Raph. "You believe me... right?"

Raph blushed. I stared at him, hoping he wuld say yes.

"I think I do. If you are Taylor, then prove it."

I accepted his challenge.

"Zoey made you go ballistic. I was there to help. I got my inner glow like that- by saving you. By helping Leo stay alive."

I stepped closer. I felt my kangaroo legs go. I had my human legs again.

"Zoey implanted a disease in you that made you want to hurt your brothers. I had to slap you several times to get you back to normal."

My ears popped into human ears.

"Leo, you kept appearing in my dreams. You and Raph had a fight over who got to be with me- I told you I couldn't be with either of you."

My tail disappeared. I was back to normal. And I had transformed right in front of Leo and Raph.

"Now do you believe me?"

They both nodded their heads. I smiled softly and headed back to the sewers.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mikey," I gave him a hug. "Something awesome happened and I wasn't able to show you. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah. Okay."

I smiled. "Thanks."

I walked into the dojo, watching Splinter meditate. Leo was sitting next to him, doing the same thing. I knew I was gonna regret this, but I had to interrupt.

"Excuse me, Sensei?"

Splinter's ears perked towards me, indicating that he was listening.

"I was wondering... if I could change my weapon."

Splinter opened his eyes. "Why?"

"The one you gave me doesn't really... reflect me."

He smiled. "Then you must find one on your own. Only you can determine what suits you best." He went back to meditating.

I bit my lip. "Okay."

I ran to my room, went on my knees, and prayed.

"Dear Lord, please send my mother back. I need to talk to her. I need her help."

In an instant, she appeared.

"_Que pasa, hija mia_?" (What's wrong, my daughter?)

"I need to find another weapon. Any ideas?"

She nodded. "However, you must unlock the fourth animal, then the fifth, then the sixth, then the seventh, and then your true animal."

I groaned. How was I supposed to get all seven animals before I saw Zoey again?

"Can you help me speed up the process?"

"No."

I groaned again. Then an idea popped into my head. A bad one. My logic, however terrible, was telling me one thing: If I wanted this entire thing to end, I needed to take out the source. I needed to take out this Shredder guy.

"I know what I have to do," I said quietly. "I have to..."

"What?"

"Where... _exactly_... is this Shredder guy?"

My room went dead quiet. My mother seemed like she had gone into shock.

"No. I forbid it. You will **NOT** take on that beast-man alone!"

I shrugged. "I'm sorry, _mama_."

I ran out my room, towards Mikey's, knowing he would not reprimand me or lash out. My mother vanished, holding her face, possibly fearing the worst for her daughter. I reached Mikey's room, and knocked twice.

"Come in!"

I opened the door... and gagged. the stench of old pizza filled my nostrils. I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Ugh, Michelangelo! Why can't you clean out the old pizza?!"

Mikey looked terrified. "It is not _old pizza_!" He gasped dramatically. "It's pizza saved for later."

I smiled a bit at Mikey's logic and went inside.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Sit over there."

He pointed to a stack of pizza boxes.

"Um."

He tilted his head. "That's weird. Those boxes were stacked like a chair. Now they're toppled over?"

I stared at him, amazed that he could get distracted so easily. Then I sighed deeply.

"Can you take me to Shredder?"

Mikey looked at me, eyes really wide.

"What? Why?!"

"I need to deal with him so I can get Zoey off my back."

He sat on his bed, or whatever was underneath the stack of comic books and magazines. Then he sighed.

"Do you even know who Shred-head is?"

He hadn't scolded me. He just asked me a question.

"Not... really, no."

"I think you need to find out about him first. Before anything. Before you get yourself hurt. Okay?"

I nodded. "But who-"

A black figure came toppling down, on top of me. I could tell it was female. Zoey? Or Karai? I kicked her off and grabbed several pizza boxes, flinging them at full speed. The girl dodged, and landed on Mikey's stack of stuff.

The girl was tall, about Mikey's height. And I was a bit smaller than him, so she was maybe older than me? I saw a black cat mask, stiletto boots, and a skin-tight jumpsuit. Where she had come from, I don't know. But she was no Zoey or Karai.

"Who are you?" I raised two boxes in threat.

She didn't speak, but took out a long, slender black bullwhip. Apparently, she liked to be in the shadows, because that's how she looked.

"That's none of your concern, human."

"Human? Oh! So you're a mutant too?" Mikey asked. He put away his nun-chucks and tilted his head.

I shrugged and threw the pizza boxes. This lady dodged the boxes, but a fat, moldy chunk of cheese hit her square in the face. She dropped her weapon and held her face.

"Meow!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Me...ow? Seriously?"

She huffed and took out something sharp. Moving her hands rapidly, blurring the objects she was throwing at me. It all happened in slow motion. She was throwing knives at me.


	21. Chapter 19: Cat Girl is Alexis

**Hello, guys! A special shout-out to Cat girl for giving me her OC! We'll see how Taylor reacts. Enjoy!**

* * *

The knives clutched onto my shirt, pinning me to a nearby wall. The girl leaped in front of me, and held a knife to my face.

"Why... are you looking... for that man?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Why are you looking for SHREDDER?!"

"Why does it matter to **YOU**?!" I screamed in her face.

She lowered the knife a little, thinking. she shook her head and turned away from me. I struggled against the things that pinned me to the wall. No dice. I tried ripping my shirt away from the blades, but I noticed that they were attached to the seams- if I ripped them off, my shirt would fall.

"Get these things off of me!"

The girl snapped her fingers. The knives immediately detached from me and landed in her boots. She faced me.

"I suppose I can't stay here any longer. Good bye."

She ran out of the room.

"Oh, no you don't! Mikey, come on!"

We ran after her. She looked over her shoulder- and ran into Raph. She fell to the floor. Raph picked her up by her hands, so that they were face to face.

"And who are you?" He raised a brow.

"Let go of me!"

"Thanks Raph. She just appeared in Mikey's room, out of nowhere," I explained. "And I need to talk to her."

Raph huffed and dropped the slightly muscular girl. She landed on the floor, looked up at me, and started to shimmer. I felt weird inside... like something bad was about to happen. She pulled out a bullwhip and flicked her wrist.

In a matter of seconds, I was tied up.

"Mikey! Help me! Raph, you too! Don't just stand-"

They were also tied up. I pouted and felt the blood pump in my veins. I started to glow. The whip broke, and I pinned the mysterious girl to the ground... and lifted the mask.

Emerald eyes stared back at me, with slits for pupils. I felt my power fade.

"Who are you? I won't ask again."

She looked at Mikey, then at me. "Cat Girl. I'm... sorry. I guess... never mind."

I got off her, taking one of her knives with me. "Are you working with Zoey?"

"_Who_?"

"What about Karai?"

She hissed at the name. "Never in a million years."

I huffed. The knife wiggled in my hand, and returned to Cat Girl's boots. Mikey and Raph's binds were gone as well. Mikey stood up and jumped in place.

"Another mutant- and she's on _our_ team? Awesome!"

I smiled. If Mikey liked her, she had to be all right. Mikey put an arm around Cat Girl.

"So, CG, how did you know about us?"

She blushed and giggled real quiet, showing a hint of fangs. I went to the living room, everybody trailing behind me. I sat on the couch and prepared to listen to this newcomer's tale.

"So, I guess I should start with something simple. I'm 16 years old. And I am looking for Shredder for a reason."

Raph crossed his arms and stayed standing. "And why is that?"

She started to sweat. "Th- that's none of your con- concern."

Raph made a move towards her. She jumped off the couch and landed beside me.

"Move, Taylor. We don't know if she could be a spy. If anything, we should tell-"

Donnie and Leo walked in, saw CG, and took out their weapons. CG hissed quietly and took out two whips, cracking them hard against the concrete floor. Mikey took to her side, pulling out nun-chucks.

"Everybody- stop!" I made sure I was completely in the middle. "Chill out- let's solve this like civilized creatures!"

They didn't respond, but instead shouted at one another.

"Mikey, what are you doing with that stranger?!" Leo bellowed.

"She's not harmless- she's on our side! She's also looking for Shredder!"

Raph scoffed. "That doesn't tell us anything!"

The shouting and screaming and accusing was getting to me. My head started to pound, and Zoey and Karai's faces flashed through my mind. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed.

My legs shot upwards- ears and tail springing out of my body. I was a mutant again. Raph and Leo lowered their weapons, while everybody else just gawked. Whiskers sprouted from my cheeks.

CG marveled at me, whips now tucked to her sides.

"Well, well. I guess you _are_ special."

I faced Donnie, who was now covering his mouth. "What's **_that_ **supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing!"

My tail flickered. "Cat Girl is on our side 'til **I** say so," I declared.

I leaned down to look into her eyes.

_Eyes are the windows to the soul, mija._

Oh, they were. I picked up everything from those emerald orbs. I stood back up to release my news.

"She's looking for her father, who apparently with Shredder- or so she's been told," I flicked my tail again. "Age: 16. Her name is Alexis, 5 feet, 7 inches, She became a mutant after an alley cat scratched her- the cat had mutagen on her paws. That cat was her mother."

CG, or Alexis, looked flustered. Her straight, blonde hair looked out of place.

"Oh yeah, and her crush is-"

She covered my mouth. "DON'T SAY IT!" She blushed and darted her eyes to Mikey. Her tail also flicked.

I shrugged and transformed back to a human.

"Okay. Anyways, she's harmless. If anything-"

Laughter came from the sewer system. Karai and Zoey strutted into the room. I felt my head pound some more.

"Well, well, well. So the Turtles have got _another_ freak? Well, Leo, you're doing a good job!" Karai snickered.

Zoey's hands began to glow. "Let us get over with this quickly. I do not want to waste any time getting rid of you, Taylor."


	22. Chapter 20: The Fight Begins

She ran at me, and I was on the ground in a flash. How had she gotten so quick? But if she had a new 'upgrade', then I should have it too. I ran, full speed, towards Karai. Yet she was gone. I got shoved to the ground from behind.

"Ha! Like our new upgrades? Shredder gave them to us. Beautiful, isn't it?" Karai sneered.

I grunted. Raph picked me up. Charging at Karai, pointing his 'forks' at her face, shouting with every breath. She smiled... and jumped. Raph landed into the wall, a big bruise forming on his head. Karai laughed as Zoey dropped to her side, looking worried.

"Raphael?! Are you okay?!"

Raph raised an eyebrow. So did I: Zoey still had feelings for him. Was that supposed to mean-

"Taylor, watch out!"

Leo landed in front of me, accepting the full blow of Karai's kick. He skidded back, shoving me with him. I crouched and sent Leo tripping over me. He slammed into the wall, falling on top of his brother.

Donnie and Mikey combined an attack against both of them. They dodged and landed in front of Alexis.

"Well, are you the new friend of the Turtles?" Karai held CG's face with two fingers. "Hmph. I do not see you being of any use."

Alexis widened her eyes. Her hand glided to her side. Then Karai fell to the ground, and Mikey began to hog-tie her. I noticed her blush, and smiled. She really liked Mikey!

Zoey kicked me in the jaw. Where had she come from?! I flew across the room, yelling for help. Splinter crawled into the room and tripped Zoey with his cane. She turned on her back and glared at the rat.

"Zoey, I presume," Splinter offered a hand. "You can stop now. We can help y-"

"I do not need help! I _need_ to be whole!"

Zoey tried to kick him, but Splinter leaped over the leg. Zoey jumped up and clapped her hands together. When she took them apart, electricity formed. A lavender bolt of lightning. I stared in awe and fear.

"Do you like it, Taylor Johnson? Do you like what you see? What power you have given me?"

_What power I gave her?_

"Oh, I see. You do not remember. Well then. I transformed into this multi-animal creature during my meeting with Shredder, and when he saw, he aked if I was able to do anything more. A few hours later, Baxter Stockman honed my powers, and here we are."

I couldn't believe my ears. If she was able to hone her powers... my body got shocked. She had thrown her new-found electricity at me while I was thinking. I flew back, landing on the couch.

Alexis, Mikey and Donnie were in deep combat with Zoey, and they seemed like they were losing. I jumped. Another jolt had coursed through my body. I didn't care. I felt as if though I had to protect, like a bear and her cubs.

I ran at Zoey, and liger-bombed her head. Zoey crumpled to the ground. Alexis screamed when she saw me.

"What?! What's wrong?!" I looked around, and raised my hands. I screamed too.

Giant paws took place of my hands. Auburn fur coated my arms. My clothes had torn and fallen around me. Zoey staggered upwards and looked up at me.

"What are you?!"

"What, you don't recognize me, Zoey? I got powers, too."

And I jumped. Zoey screamed in terror and held up her hands. I made contact with them, and got electrocuted. I stayed there, in the air, supported by Zoey's hands. Thousands upon thousands of volts coursed through my body, my fur.

Zoey opened her eyes and saw what was happening. She seemed terrifyingly happy.

"HA! Who has got better powers, Taylor?!"

I felt one more volt burn my eyes. I shouted.

"AHH!" I shot up into the air, crashing through about five layers of pure concrete and dirt. Once I hit the surface, I was still flying. I looked around me. It was night, and the streets were deserted.

Raph jumped up.

"Taylor! TAY! Where are you?!"

I stopped rising... and started falling. Alexis and Mikey jumped out, Karai hot on their tails. I watched the entire thing happen as I got closer to the ground. Raph kept looking around frantically. Zoey had popped out of the hole, Leo fighting with her.

I crashed into the ground.

"Uh... ouch."

I went back into a human. My eyes were still seeing bolts of lightning. I staggered up, my hands up. Zoey kicked Leo aside. And laughed.

"Hah! Poor little Taylor. No strength left, yet her will is still strong. Let us break it, shall we?"

I cocked my head. Leo got up and ran towards her. Zoey just looked at me and smiled- and I saw a tiny spark pass through her fingers. I widened my eyes.

"Leo, DON'T!"

I was too late. Leo got shocked, and fell to the ground. Splinter jumped to the surface, taking his son in his arms. Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Alexis stopped fighting. Karai kicked all of them to the ground.

"No. My son," Splinter held Leo close. "I will take care of you now."

He slunk back into the sewers, and I stood gaping at Zoey. Her lavender hair was wild, her eyes twitching with insanity. Raph ran to me, taking me in a hug. Zoey's expression changed, from insane to sad. Then she growled- hands lighting up the sky.


	23. Chapter 21: A Reunion

She put her hands down, their glow illuminating her face with an eerie glow. She walked towards me, faster, faster. I gripped Raph tightly.

"Don't turn around. She can't hurt me if you're in the way."

Zoey stopped ten paces away.

"Raphael, move," She wiggled her fingers. "Or else I will move you."

"And if I don't?"

Zoey furrowed her slender brows. "Then you leave me no choice."

She shot lightning at him, tears flowing down her cheek. I thought he was a goner for sure- until Leo leaped in the way. He fell to the ground, smoke rising from his body. I got out of Raph's grip and ran to Leo's side. I looked up at Zoey.

She smiled and pointed her fingers at me. Then the crack of a whip was heard, and Zoey was pulled into the air. CG had leaped on a sign and elevated Zoey. She smiled at me, holding up her thumb.

I smiled back and walked over to Zoey. I went to try to talk some sense into her, but Karai had somehow gotten loose. She pounced on me, and I was tuck with the daughter of Splinter.

She punched, kicked, used her katana- I dodged it all. I felt pretty good until she whistled. A figure came down from the rooftop, and when he stood up, I felt my courage drop.

Zoey lit a small corner of the street so I could see this newcomer. I wished she hadn't when I saw his face. It was the face of a cat, of a tiger. His mouth was turned down. Karai smiled, I know because I saw her white teeth in the near darkness.

"You must be the Taylor they speak of," He took out a gun. "You may call me Tiger Claw."

A thump was heard from Zoey's direction.

"Dad?" Alexis whispered.

Tiger Claw looked behind him, and his expression softened. Alexis soon appeared at his side. I watched the entire thing while stroking Leo burnt head.

"Alexis?" Tiger Claw gasped.

CG smiled. I remembered her mentioning something about a mutant tiger being her father. Leo started to twitch, and I let my eyes search his face for life, while my ears paid very close attention to CG's conversation.

"I've been looking for you for a long time, Dad."

"I- oh. But what- what are you doing with these- these _Turtles_?"

When Leo began to breathe normally, I whipped my gaze at Tiger Claw.

"Dad, they're not bad! If anything, they're trying to save the world!"

"I do not care. I forbid you from being with these _creatures_."

"Dad! They're my _friends_!" Alexis pointed at Mikey. "He's my friend!" Then Donnie. "And so is he!" Then my direction. "And them! They're all my friends!"

Tiger Claw looked indifferent. "No."

"What?"

"NO! You cannot- no, _will not_ be friends with these Turtles! It is against Shredder's rules!"

Alexis gave her father a cold stare. "From what _I've_ heard, Shredder is the one who's the bad guy! And I will not watch as you 'forbid' me from seeing my friends!"

She cracked open her bullwhip, and the area got dead silent. Karai stood by Zoey's side, soaking in this rather disrupting family reunion. Tiger Claw closed his eyes and ran off.

"Uh- Tiger Claw! COME BACK HERE!" Zoey shouted. "Ugh! He is supposed to be helping, Karai!"

Karai shrugged. "I don't know why he ran off," She jumped onto a sign. "But we should get going. The potion is wearing off."

Zoey gave me a dark glare. Then she faced Karai. "You go ahead, coward! I do not need any upgrades to take Taylor out!"

Karai narrowed her eyes and disappeared into the darkness after Tiger Claw. Alexis was crying into Mikey's shoulder, Donnie was taking out his staff, Raph was in a daze, and Leo was slowly opening his eyes.

"Taylor?"

"Hmm?"

"You're a magnet for trouble. You know that?"

I smiled. He staggered up, and Raph snapped out of his daze.

"All right. Let's kick some female butt!"

Pretty soon, we were all surrounding Zoey, CG and Mikey excluded. It seemed as if though they went back into the sewers. I let my auburn hair go loose. Zoey did the same, and let small fires loose so the street was lit up.

Zoey still glared at me, and the air got hot. I couldn't feel it, but could tell because everybody was panting. I shrugged a bit of leftover cement off my shoulders. Zoey let a small smile spread across her face.

Raph, impatient as ever, let out a shout and charged. This caught Zoey off guard and she fell to the ground after being kicked.

"Why," She slanted upwards. "Did you, out of all people, have to ram into me first? Why, Raphael?"

Raph relaxed his angry face a bit. Zoey got up and muttered.

"I am sorry, Raphael."


	24. Chapter 22: Fusion

She let loose several sparks of lightning. Raph flew backwards. He got up, the same burnt shade as his brother. Zoey covered her mouth and looked at me.

"This is all YOUR fault!"

I raised an eyebrow. "No it's not!"

"Yes it is! Ugh! If you hadn't separated from me, none of this would be happening!"

I lowered my hands. "Separated?"

Zoey grunted. "Forget it! Soon, it will just be me!"

She jumped, high, into the air. I looked up, not seeing her. I heard a whoosh and stepped to the side. Zoey landed by my side and started swinging. I held up my hands, blocking. She went down and kicked my calf.

I fell on my butt. She raised her hand to the sky and a thing materialized. When she brought it to her side, I realized immediately what it was. The katana Splinter had given me glimmered in Zoey's hand.

She shouted and brought the blade down. I held up my hand.

"NO!"

I waited for the metal to pierce my skin. But instead, I heard a clang. When I opened my eyes, Leo and Raph were holding out their weapons to protect me. I looked around. Donnie was gone. I felt hot now.

Zoey glared at Leo, and didn't dare look at Raph. They sent Zoey back. She back-flipped and landed on her knees. She pushed off the ground and kicked Leo upside the head, jabbed Raph with the end of the katana, once again flew down at me.

I rolled out of the way and heard the road meet sword. I got up, hands raised, and front-flipped in her direction. She jumped out of the way and flung my katana at me. I grabbed it by the tip, like I had with Raphael so many months ago.

She scoffed and raised her fists. I felt the sword disappear and raised my hands. They weren't glowing. Neither were Zoey's. I tried to transform, but that wasn't happening. We stayed in an awkward silence.

Leo and Raph appeared at my side. Zoey lowered her fists and tears glistened in her eyes.

"Raphael. Help me."

I felt my lips move. "Leonardo. Help me."

The Turtles moved in front of me.

"Raphael. Help me. Please."

"Leonardo. Please, help me."

Were are these words coming from?

We kept repeating the words, over and over. A searing pain cut through my mind. I screamed, and Zoey followed.

"RAPHAEL!"

"LEO!"

My eyes burst open from pain. Leo was running towards me, and Raph shot in the other direction. Zoey reached out her hands and grabbed his arms. She went down, dragging the Turtle with her.

I felt like I was being suffocated. Gaps of air went into my mouth as my lungs squeezed. I fell on the ground, which knocked more air out of me. I writhed on the ground. Leo appeared by my side.

"No! Tay, stay with me. Stay alive!"

He held me in his arms. I put my hand on his shell.

"Leo, help. Help me. It hurts," I grabbed the top of his shell. "I don't know what she's doing to me."

I looked where Raph was. Zoey was crying into his shoulder as he awkwardly hugged her. I realized she wasn't doing anything. I looked back into Leo's sapphire eyes. His scared, blue eyes.

"It's not her, Leo."

Pain shot through my heart. I winced and moved my hand down to the middle of the Turtle's shell. He held my head up higher.

"Tay! What's wrong?!"

"My- my he-heart. It burns."

Leo stroked my head. "It'll be okay. It has to be okay."

"No. Leo," I wrapped my arm around his neck. "This is the end fro me. I can- AH!"

"Taylor?!"

"I can- ah- feel it. Be strong for me, okay?"

I let my hand drop. My vision was blurry, and everything was moving. Leo's eyes were wide now.

"Tay?! TAY! TAYLOR!"

He shook me. I felt my body go numb.

* * *

I felt my body slowly tingle. My eyes slowly opened, and the setting was familiar. My mom was by my side. My dad was pacing, muttering to himself a bit loud.

"_Caramba! No se porque necesitamos bregar con esto_!" (Yeesh! I don't know why we have to deal with this!"

My mom smiled when I looked at her.

"_Jefe*_! Come. Our little baby is awake."

My dad whipped his head around and laughed. He fell on his knees by my side and took my hand.

"Taylor. How are you, _mija_?"

"Doing okay. One question- am I... well..." I cleared my throat. "Am I... dead?"

My parents traded a look.

"Yes."

I looked at the ground. I wasn't prepared to die.

"And no."

I smiled. Splinter entered my mind.

"You see, _mija_, you're being fused."

"Fused?"

"Combined with... well."

My parents stepped aside to reveal another girl. She smiled nervously and shoved some lavender hair out of her face.

"ZOEY?!"

"Hello, Taylor."

I walked towards her and put my finger under her chin. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

She batted my finger away. "What are _you_ doing here?"

We looked at our parents. They smiled nervously.

"Well, that's who you're combining with." My mother took my father's hand.

I widened my eyes and Zoey pointed at me.

"HER?!"

"COMBINE?!"

We both looked at each other. "NO WAY! Not happening!"

When we finished protesting, the room glowed. I closed my eyes out of reflex and heard my parents.

"Good bye! We love you- both!"

Darkness surrounded me. I felt... different. Zoey was nowhere to be found. I raised my left hand and freaked out. My nails were sharper than ever. Something colorful and luminescent caught my eye.

It was my hair. It flowed past by me, lighting a small part of the darkness. I grabbed several strands of it and rubbed it between my fingers. It felt like silk. I smiled a bit at how I had changed. At how I had... become.

Taylor and Zoey slowly went away. Until I took their place as a girl. As a Turtle's crush. I heard faint voices.

"I am sorry, Leonardo." Splinter's soft voice said.

"It's not your fault, Sensei. If anything, it's mine." Leo's voice was sad.

_Does he know it's not his fault? Never was?_

"Set her down, Leonardo. Come to the living room."

I started to have some feeling in my body, and the first thing I felt was a bed underneath me.

I opened my eyes and saw Leo walk out of the room.

"Wait!"

Leo spinned around. "Tay?!" He smiled. "Sensei! Raph! Everybody! Come here!"

All the Turtles, April, Alexis, and Splinter rushed into the tiny space. I sat up. Leo hugged me. I felt his tears on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Wait! Does that mean Zoey's-" Raph ran out of the room.

Leo looked up at me. "You're okay."

I stopped smiling. "What's the color of my hair?"


	25. Chapter 23: Opal Rose and Phoenix

He looked at my hair. "Whoa. I didn't- it changed! It's like... I don't know!"

I chuckled softly. He searched my face.

"What happened, Taylor?"

"I'm not Taylor, Leo."

He shifted. "What?"

"I am not Taylor. Or Zoey."

Raph came in the room, scratching his head. "Leo, Zoey's gone. Like she disappeared."

I blinked. "That is why I told your brother. There is no more Zoey. Or Taylor. It's just... me."

Leo shook his head and looked at Splinter. "Sensei, what- what does it mean?"

The aged mutant rat stroked his thin beard.

"Leonardo, do you remember what Zoey kept telling Taylor?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

Donnie snapped his fingers. "Ah-ha! So, Zoey and Taylor finally fused together to create- well, _her_?" He gestured to me.

Splinter nodded. "And I suppose I should ask what you are called now."

I smiled. "Well="

"I GOT IT!" Mikey burst out. "The perfect name! SHINY!"

We all looked at him. CG giggled a bit. Mikey turned red.

"Y-you know, because your hair is... never mind."

I smiled. "Thanks, Mikey. But my name is Opal. Opal Rose."

April put a hand on her hip. "So, my best friend is named after gems?"

I nodded. She smiled and rested her head on Donnie's shoulder, at which he blushed. I jumped off the bed and levitated in the air. Alexis grew slightly red, and reached her hand for Mikey's. The enthusiastic Turtle blushed and held it.

Everybody was now smiling back at me- everybody except for... Leo. He just stayed, back turned, in a corner of the room. I floated past the mutant/human family and put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

He looked up. I edged my face closer to his until we were only a few inches apart.

"Leonardo Hamato?"

He blushed. "Hmm?"

"I choose you."

"What do y-"

I kissed him, right there, and saw into his heart. He was happy. I turned back to Raph.

"I'm sorry, Raph. But you're not mine to take."

"What?!"

I sighed. "Apparently somebody else is your perfect match."

He grew beet red, from anger or curiosity, perhaps both.

"Then who is?"

I pointed to Alexis. "She should know."

All eyes were trained on CG. She blushed and was about to let go of Mikey's hand. Yet he squeezed it, and she seemed reassured that everything was fine. Raph huffed.

"Well?"

"I guess the only person I know of is..."

"Whatever. She probably won't be my type anyway." He glared at Leo. "Enjoy your new **girlfriend**, Leo."

Raphael stormed out of the room, leaving us all in a hot atmosphere. Splinter started off, too.

"Excuse me. I must meditate now."

Donnie and April left as well. Soon, I was staring at Mikey and Alexis. She stared back. And gasped.

"Oh! Oh NO, this is bad!"

Mikey grabbed her other hand. "What's wrong?"

She blushed before continuing. "I called my friend because she was supposed to help me find my dad! Or at least bring him back home." She smacked her face. "How is she gonna react with TURTLES?! I mentioned a _tiger_, not a _Turtle_!"

Shouts came from the living room. It was Raph. I flew out the door, Leo, Mikey and Alexis following. I knew what I was gonna see. The living room was lit with flames, and Raph was fighting with someone.

Leo reached for his katana, but I stopped him. I looked at CG.

"That's your friend, right?"

She nodded. I flew right past Raph and grabbed the hands of the girl that was causing the flames. She stopped spouting fire and looked at me. She screamed.

"GHOST!"

I blocked a kick and threw her on the couch. Raph held a sai to her throat. He breathed heavily.

"Are you INSANE?! You can't just come in here, scream at me and then set the place on fire!"

I grabbed Raph's arm. "Dude, that's your match."

He blushed. "WHAT?!" He pointed at CG's friend. "HER?! She almost set this place on FIRE, Taylor!"

"It's Opal."

"Sorry, _Opal_."

I shrugged. "You have someone to match your hotheadedness now."

Alexis ran at the new girl and hugged her.

"PHOENIX! Oh, I knew you would come! Thank you so much for agreeing to help me out."

Phoenix scoffed. "No prob. Now, tell me. Who's the cute turtle I just saw you with?"

Alexis stopped hugging her and her eyes went wide.

"Um, ah. Phoenix, this is Mikey. Heh, heh."

Phoenix smiled at him and Leo. Then she looked at Raph.

"I'm sorry. For, you know."

Raph merely nodded, arms crossed, glaring into the distance. Phoenix and Raph looked at each other at the same time, and blushed. Her hair lit up a mystical red orange. I coughed.

"Um... your hair's on fire."

"AH!" She patted her head.

Raph smiled a bit and left the room. Phoenix jumped off the couch and "floated" (she really tip-toed) after him. I shook my head and grabbed Leo's hand.

"Come on. I wanna show you something."

"What? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Leo."

I squeezed his hands, closed my eyes, and felt time and space warp around me. When I opened my eyes, we were in a snowy forest.


	26. Chapter 24:Finale

Leo looked around in amazement.

"Wow. This is... beautiful Ta- I mean, Opal."

"I know. Do you know where this is?"

"New York?"

I smiled. "Nope. Canada."

"WE'RE IN CANADA?!"

I nodded.

"But how?"

I shrugged my shoulders."You could say I... teleported."

"WHAT?!"

I shushed him. "You'll wake the bears."

He nodded. Then he smiled mischievously and ran further into the forest. I followed, not knowing what he was doing. Yet when I passed a spruce, Leo was gone. I looked around.

"Leo?" I looked in the snow. No prints. "LEO!"

A snowball hit me in the back. I turned around.

"Huh?"

Leo wasn't there. Another snowball hit me in the head. I turned around and got hit in the face. The cold snow bit at my skin. I growled, my anger melting the snow. I spotted Leo in a tree, arms full of snowballs, snickering.

I smiled and sent a wall of snow in his direction. He looked at it, surprised, and fell to the floor with the snow. I pounced on him, shoving batches of snow in his face. In this small time, everything was alright with my world.

* * *

_**A year later...**_

It was Christmas again. Mikey was pranking people, and if Raph didn't like it last year, he dreaded it this year- Alexis was helping douse people with water balloons. Donnie and April were playing cards with Splinter.

I sat in a corner of the room, unnoticed. I had left the previous month to go check on Tiger Claw, per CG's orders. He still was faithful to Shredder. But no matter- Alexis seemed happy with Mikey already.

Phoenix was drying Raph with as much hot wind as she could muster. She and Raph had grown quite fond of each other. I looked around, looking for Leo. He was sitting in the kitchen, poking his katana at the ground.

My parents materialized beside me. Mom put a hand on my shoulder.

"Go talk to him, _mija_."

I sighed. "But-"

My father silenced me. "No buts. You chose to be with him, and he has supported the fact of you leaving often long enough. It's time for you to comfort that Turtle."

Both me and my mother looked at him in surprise. He had never liked the fact that I was in an inter-species relationship. He shrugged and looked away.

"Because you have to take responsibility for your choices. Now go on."

I smiled and hugged the both of them. I floated above my Turtle's head and sent a wooden bowl after him. He looked up and sliced it.

"MIKEY!"

Mikey looked at him. "What did I do?! I'm all the way over here!"

Leo stopped looking at his brother. "You're right. I'm sorry."

He sat back down, poking at the ground. I floated down until my feet touched the ground behind Leo. I out my hands over his eyes. He smiled.

"April?"

"Nope."

He crossed his arms. "Cat Girl then."

I laughed. "Uh-uh."

"How about Phoenix?"

"Okay, you're doing this on purpose."

He smiled and grabbed my hands. He flipped them, making me fly over him. I smiled. He laughed and hugged me.

"Oh, man. It's been awhile, Opal."

I kissed his forehead. "I know. But, I'm back for the holidays. And I brought a gift."

He put his sword away. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

He obeyed. I put a glowing sack in his open hands. He stopped smiling.

"What the heck is _this_?"

"Open your eyes."

He opened, and pulled the drawstring on the tiny sack. A sapphire gleamed next to an opal. He smiled again.

"What are these for?"

"I'll show you."

I put the jewels in the handles of his katana blades. I hugged him from behind.

"Now you'll always remember me when you're fighting."

"Yeah. Wait- remember you? Where are you going?"

I let a tear fall. "The other side of the world. Shredder's home."

He stood up abruptly. "No. Absolutely not."

I ducked, bringing Leo down with me. Two water balloons whizzed by. Mikey and Alexis stepped in the kitchen and saw me.

"Oh. Hi, O!"

I gave them a look and chuckled nervously. Phoenix and Raph walked in.

"Opal! I didn't notice you come in!" Phoenix said.

Raph stayed quiet, arms crossed. I turned back to Leo.

"I have to, Leo."

"It's dangerous, Opal!"

Mikey stopped smiling. "Where you going, O?"

I looked at the crowd that had formed. Splinter was there as well, Donnie was standing behind Raph and April was beside him.

"Everyone," I cleared my throat. "I am going to Japan."

Shouts of protest rang through the room. Splinter silenced them.

"If she intends to go, then let her. Opal Rose is able to go where she pleases, for she is well protected." The aged rat stroked his beard.

I nodded in his direction. "Thank you, Sensei." I turned to Leo. "I love you."

And I disappeared. I left them all sitting there in the kitchen, on Christmas. But I had to do this.

And something told me that Leo would be going to Japan as well.


	27. Until Next Time, My Friends

**Well, it has been an honor writing this story. It was both very fun and very tiring, and I can only imagine what I put you guys through when I was late posting new chapters. But we're finally here- at the end of the book! Now, thanks to your support, my stories are being read all over the world! I've been told that instead of calling you dudes 'guys' I should call you something else. Leave suggestions in the reviews, please! And now, thanks to all of you, I shall keep writing roasted chicken stories- stories about anything! A special thanks to:**

Cat Girl  
Phoenix  
darksecrets3  
MordecaiFanD  
germanyswarrior  
Fantasysword92375  
Crystal Brine  
HufflepuffGleek  
borrishaas  
YazzyCat  
FoggyFriday  
RomanoGirl  
Vodid  
087-B  
shellhead.  
Starpelt  
Pheitkam1929  
AprilO'NeilXO  
STARGIRL LOVES DONNIE  
DisneyCraze  
Moore98Luke  
bigman92  
cheshire-cat98  
NorthStar2003  
Storylover1001

**Thanks to all of you! Until next adventure!**

** ~Squideena**


	28. GUESS WHAT!

**To all my devoted readers out there, **

** I have already started another TMNT fanfic. It's called _Are You My Guardian Angel?_ It's pretty much going to have me as the main character. So, this is not the end!**

** ~Squideena**


End file.
